La Danse des Âmes
by Valou-kun
Summary: Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** La Danse Des Âmes

 **Auteur** : Valou-kun

 **Rating** : Probablement M, mais T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Romance & Adventure

 **Pairing** : Harry X Secret

 **Disclaimer** : Bon j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques personnes de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais je suis pas sûr que J.K. Rowlings soit très d'accord. Donc on va dire que je ne fais que les emprunter et qu'ils lui appartiennent toujours. Par contre seul mon OC est à moi (Mais je vais pas donner son nom dans ce chapitre parce que sinon ça gâcherait tout).

 **Résumé** : Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Rythme de parution** : N'ayant pas écrit le prochain chapitre je ne peux pas vraiment dire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il sera écrit donc pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs je vais dire toutes les deux semaines, mais si je vois que j'arrive à tenir le rythme je préviendrais que je publierai toutes les semaines le jeudi.

 **Note** :

Mesdames, Messieurs bonjour,

Tout d'abord je souhaiterait m'excuser de mes deux autres fictions que j'ai fini par abandonner car je n'arrivais plus du tout à trouver de motivation, et entre temps, j'ai légèrement grandi et changé de registre de fanfiction... Aussi je vais laisser ces fictions à l'abandon pour commencer celle-ci qui, bien que pas encore écrite, possède déjà une trame de prête et qui devrait donc être publiée assez vite. Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez trouver ici mais j'ai beau me relire, il y en a toujours qui parviennent à traverser les mailles du filet les vilaines.

Je voudrais également prévenir qu'il s'agit de ma première VRAIE fiction et que donc le style est évidemment un peu brouillon ou manque de clarté. C'est donc pour cela que je vous demande de me laisser un maximum de reviews constructives afin que je puisse modifier ce qui déplaît ou ce qui paraît incohérent (c'est surtout de ça dont j'ai peur: l'incohérence). Mais j'espère parvenir à m'améliorer dans le futur au fur et à mesure de cette fanfiction qui devrait être assez longue.

Je n'ai pas d'idée du nombre de chapitre mais de nouvelles idées me parviennent en continu et je note toutes celles qui me conviennent donc ça augmente beaucoup la taille de la fiction. **Ce prologue est très court mais les chapitres suivants devraient être plus longs**. c'est juste une mise en bouche en quelque sorte.

/!\ Présence de couples gays. De couples hétéro également évidement sinon ça ne serait pas réaliste, mais pour ceux que l'homosexualité rebute (et je ne parle pas de sexe, parce que je ne pense pas mettre de lemon, voire même de relation amoureuse avant de nombreux chapitres), vous pouvez éviter de lire cette fiction.

 **Prologue**

 **Écosse, Haut Moyen-âge**

En cette soirée d'hiver, profondément perdue dans la Forêt qui deviendrait un jour la Forêt Interdite se trouvait un charmant manoir. Il ne ressemblait pas aux représentations que l'on pourrait se faire d'un immense manoir lugubre avec de grandes tours ou de hauts étages. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment plus modeste, malgré le fait qu'il semblait suffisamment grand pour loger une bonne dizaine de personnes. Par l'une des fenêtres illuminées du rez-de-chaussée, on pouvait apercevoir trois personnes, tranquillement assises sur de larges fauteuils ouvragés, prenant le thé et discutant de leurs entrainements. Parmi ces personnes, on pouvait remarquer deux femmes et un homme, plus âgé, mais tous étaient habillés d'une tenue de combat en cuir qui épousait leur corps fins et musclés et laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

Ledit homme paraissait aller sur ses 30 ans, cependant ses yeux d'un bleu électrique intense peu commun brillaient d'expérience. Il avait les traits fins, un visage hâlé et de longs cheveux bruns noués en une tresse lâche qui laissait dépasser des oreilles légèrement pointues, signe d'un héritage d'une créature quelconque. Les deux autres femmes l'observaient, boudeuses et légèrement colériques. L'une d'entre elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés, d'un brun presque noir, aussi intense que ses yeux dont on ne pouvait même pas distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Son visage pâle était encadré par deux mèches plus claires et lisses qui contrastaient complétement avec le reste de ses cheveux. L'autre femme possédait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, tellement clairs qu'ils en semblaient blancs, une peau toute aussi pâle que sa voisine et ses yeux étaient eux aussi d'un noir profond qui ne permettait aucune différenciation entre l'iris et la pupille. Tout comme l'autre, elle présentait deux mèches encadrant son visage mais elles étaient complètement noires. Tous trois étaient d'une grande beauté, bien que les visages des deux femmes était barré par la contrariété.

« Bon sang Merlin était tu vraiment obligé de nous faire travailler autant ? Je vais finir toute courbaturée demain… tu sais pertinemment que c'est ce qui arrive quand on sort de la salle mémorielle. » Gémit la blonde « Je sais bien qu'on doit apprendre à se battre au corps a corps aussi mais tu n'as pas besoin de nous pousser aussi loin. »

« Ohhhh pitié Viviane tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il ne nous poussait pas tu n'apprendrais pas. Niveau flemmardise tu me bat sans aucun problème… Et puis maintenant au moins le corps a corps n'a presque plus de secret pour nous grâce à la salle mémorielle. » lui répondit sa voisine

« Certes si tu le dis mais il n'empêche qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'accélérer notre entraînement à ce point. On a presque tout appris : magie noire, blanche, ancienne, magie du sang, magie astrale, de l'esprit etc. On a même réussi à maîtriser le maniement des armes et le corps a corps… et tout ça en seulement dix ans… Alors si tu pouvais éviter les courbatures ça me plairait bien. »

A ces mots, les deux autres personnes éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux stupéfaits de Viviane.

« Ma pauvre Viviane aurais-tu oublié que si nous, en tant que créatures magiques, nous sommes presque immortels, 10 ans représentent une quantité de temps plutôt conséquente pour les sorciers. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait eu pas mal de changements dehors pendant votre entrainement à tous les deux. » gloussa Merlin

Vexée des moqueries des deux autres, la jeune femme commença à rougir et ouvrait la bouche, prête à leur répondre lorsque son corps s'arqua soudainement et ses yeux normalement d'un noir profond se voilèrent et passèrent au blanc total. Un vent léger commença à s'élever, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour laisser sortir une voix d'outre-tombe qui fit frissonner les deux spectateurs de la transe dont était victime la fameuse fée Viviane et qui annonça :

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de libérer les Ténèbres de l'obscurité approche_  
 _Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_  
 _Et les Ténèbres le marqueront comme sa famille_  
 _Mais ils auront un pouvoir que l'obscurité ignore_  
 _Les Ténèbres vaincront lorsque l'obscurité disparaîtra_  
 _Et la paix reviendra durant des siècles_  
 _Car leurs liens ne leur permettent pas de mourir_  
 _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de libérer les Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois »_

Puis le vent s'affaissa et lentement, le voile sur les yeux de la jeune femme disparut. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, un air un peu hébété sur le visage puis les referma en cherchant à remettre ses souvenirs en place et ses deux compagnons ne la pressèrent pas. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il fallait un peu de temps à Viviane pour se souvenir de ses prédictions.

Quelques minutes passèrent et lorsque les yeux noirs se rouvrirent ils se retrouvèrent face à deux regards curieux et pleins de questions. Finalement ce fut Merlin qui se lança en premier.

« Viviane ? C'est bon tout est en place ? »

« Évidemment sinon je n'aurais pas ouvert les yeux » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux « tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et pas la peine de râler Morgane vous me demandez toujours la même chose à chaque fois »

« Oui bon ça va. » râla ladite Morgane « Mais ne vient pas dire que les entraînements sont inutiles parce que c'est grâce à Merlin si tu maîtrises ton don je te rappelle. »

« BREF ! Viviane certains de tes mots m'interpellent et j'aimerais quelques éclaircissements s'il te plaît. » intervint Merlin.

« D'accord. Alors comme vous le savez tous les deux je suis une devineresse de niveau 8. On classe les devineresse selon différents niveaux, le maximum étant 10, mais je ne crois pas que quiconque ait dépassé le niveau 7 avant moi… » commença Viviane.

« Oui oui on a compris que tu es la plus forte, la meilleure etc. » railla Morgane d'une voix traînarde.

« Et si tu me laissais finir pour connaître la suite ? » grinça Viviane, avant de reprendre lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Morgane ne l'interromprait pas encore une fois. « Je disais donc qu'il y a plusieurs niveaux de puissance de divination. Les plus faibles sont les devins de niveau 1 à 4. Ceux- là peuvent à peine percevoir les Murmures du Monde des Ages et quand ils les perçoivent, les prophéties qu'ils émettent sont souvent mal perçues ou incomplètes, voir les deux si le devin est particulièrement faible. Ensuite il y a les devins moyens qui vont du niveau 5 à 7, qui sont déjà plus réceptifs aux Murmures et qui font des prophéties bien plus proches de la réalité. Et enfin du niveau 8 à 10, on trouve les devins supérieurs. Ceux-là, si j'ai bien compris sont très réceptifs aux Murmures et peuvent même se retrouver parfois dans le Monde des Ages afin d'obtenir plus d'informations sur les prophéties qu'ils réalisent. Ce sont également les seuls qui se souviennent à la perfection de ce qu'ils racontent lorsqu'ils sont en transe, bien que les devins moyens puissent parfois en avoir un vague souvenir un peu flou… »

« Et donc si j'en crois ton petit sourire tu as eu l'occasion de te rendre dans le Monde des Ages n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Merlin.

« Tout à fait ! Les Murmures sont plus facilement compréhensibles une fois dans ce Monde et j'ai donc presque réussi à déchiffrer cette prophétie. »

« Comment ça presque ? N'es-tu pas censée être la meilleure ? » sourit moqueusement Morgane.

« Si tu crois que c'est facile je t'en prie essaye donc de la déchiffrer toi-même » renifla Viviane. Puis, voyant que Morgane regardait courageusement ailleurs en sifflotant, elle reprit « Nos chers Murmures m'ont donc appris plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord la date des évènements : ils se passeront quelques années après 1980, mais les Murmures seront perçus en 1980 par une voyante de niveau 1. Ils seront donc très mal perçus et transformés par cette idiote… Il va donc falloir qu'on soit vigilants lorsqu'elle aura eu sa « vision ».

« D'accord et ensuite ? ta prophétie parle de ténèbres et d'obscurité. On doit faire la différence entre les deux ? » demanda Merlin.

« Effectivement mais les Murmures n'ont vraiment pas été clairs à ce sujet… Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il s'agit de Ténèbres avec un grand « T ». Mais si elles peuvent avoir une famille… Peut-être un nom propre du futur ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas très clair… Par contre le reste me paraît plus facile. Elle parle d'un enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet, probablement en 1980 d'après les Murmures, et qui permettra donc aux Ténèbres de rétablir la paix pour de longs siècles. Et il semblerait qu'ils y veilleront personnellement durant tous ces siècles… peut-être des immortels comme nous ? »

« Attend… Tu as bien dit en 1980 ? Mais c'est dans presque 1000 ans ! » s'écria Morgane.

« Eh bien on attendra tout simplement » sourit Merlin « Et personnellement j'ai bien envie de voir comment sera le monde d'ici 1000 ans. J'espère que la forêt sera toujours là pour nous cacher par contre, parce que j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir envie de déménager »

« Donc… On va attendre et… C'est tout ? Mais ça va être d'un ennui… » râla Morgane.

Merlin se leva alors et, marchant doucement pour se retrouver face à la bibliothèque de la pièce, observa un à un les livres se trouvant sur les étagères. Des livres qu'aucune des deux filles n'avaient réussi à lire, car écrits dans une langue que seule une espèce de créature magique pouvait traduire. Puis il en retira un et souriant, il fit face aux deux « fées ».

« Voila qui va nous occuper pendant quelques siècles : c'est un livre écrit par mon père qui traite des pouvoirs de mon espèce, mais également des pouvoirs de ses ennemis. Et il me semble que vous faites partie cette espèce ennemie non ? » sourit-il.

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Morgane et de Viviane, avant qu'une grimace ne fit son apparition sur cette dernière.

« Mais dis moi… Quelques siècles… Tu veux dire par là quelques siècles d'entraînement intensif ? » s'horrifia-t-elle.

« Ouuuuiiiii ! Trop bien depuis le temps que j'attends ça, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! » s'écria Morgane.

« Eh bien nous pourrons commencer dès demain. On ne risque pas de sortir avant de nombreuses années » répondit Merlin en souriant devant le caractère de Morgane.

 _ **LDDA**_

 **Écosse, Tête de Sanglier, Pré au Lard, 1980**

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_  
 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_  
 _il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_  
 _Et le seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_  
 _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_  
 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_  
 _Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_  
 _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois »_

La voix rauque s'atténua et les yeux vitreux s'agitèrent en observant son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, avec sa longue barbe et ses robes colorées aurait pu passer pour un vieillard sénile, si sa puissance magique n'était pas aussi importante malgré le poids des années. Enfin, en temps normal. Toutefois, à l'heure actuelle, Albus Dumbledore paraissait bien moins impressionnant avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte et son air quelque peu ahuri. Après tout, il venait d'être témoin de la prophétie qui témoignait de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres une bien bonne nouvelle selon lui. Puis ils se reprit et son visage reprit un air affable et bienveillant en se rendant compte que la femme face à lui attendait une réponse.

« Ma chère » commença Dumbledore « il me semble évident que vous être tout à fait qualifiée pour enseigner la divination à Poudlard. Aussi je vous invite à faire votre valise au plus tôt afin d'emménager au plus vite dans vos appartements de professeur. Cela vous conviendrait-il ? »

Il ne pouvait décemment laisser filer une devineresse qu'il pensait -à tort- être suffisamment puissante pour énoncer une prophétie. Le moyen le plus simple de la protéger tout en la rapprochant de lui était de l'embaucher comme professeur et de la faire habiter Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait prévoir d'autres évènements, ce qui serait tout à son avantage.

« Bien entendu Monsieur le Directeur, cela me convient parfaitement » s'enthousiasma Trelawney.

« Appelez-moi Albus très chère. Nous serons amenés a nous voir plus souvent dorénavant, un peu de familiarité pourrait être de rigueur. »

Et c'est ainsi que cette prophétie atterrit eux oreilles de Lord Voldemort grâce à son espion, qui bien entendu, se précipita vers son maître et permit ainsi aux évènements que tous connurent bientôt d'avoir lieu : la mort des Potter, celle de Lord Voldemort, l'arrestation de Sirius Black, la mort de Peter Petigrow, et la disparition de Harry Potter dans sa famille maternelle, caché aux yeux de tous.

Cependant, ce que personne ne savait, c'était l'existence de trois personnes. Trois personnes qui versaient quelques larmes à la sensation de la mort des parents Potter. Trois personnes qui décidèrent de garder un œil sur ce petit être. Trois personnes qui finirent par prendre la décision de protéger un nouvel orphelin. Trois personnes qui jurèrent de se venger. Lord Voldemort avait disparu, mais la patience est une vertu importante lorsqu'on est immortel. Ils attendraient.

 _ **LDDA**_

 **Angleterre, Privet Drive, 31 juillet 1984**

Un petit garçon ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux verts magnifiques, sur un visage de bambin, des joues pleines, un regard mutin qui lui donnait un petit air rebelle et des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, tel un nid d'oiseaux qui ajoutaient un petit air sauvage. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'enfant de paraître plus que mignon et donnait envie à tous de le croquer. Et aujourd'hui il avait 6 ans.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie en se rendant compte de ce fait. C'était son anniversaire ! Mais un bruit à la porte fit rapidement disparaître cette joie pour laisser la place à la résignation

« Garçon ! Dépêche-toi de te lever ! tu as le petit déjeuner à faire et aujourd'hui tu as le jardin à nettoyer, alors tu n'as pas le temps de rêvasser ! Bouge-toi feignant ! »

« J'arrive Tante Pétunia » répondit doucement l'enfant.

Harry Potter, car c'est bel et bien lui, sortit donc du placard dans lequel il avait dormi et qui lui servait de chambre depuis maintenant quelques années, et se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme on le lui avait ordonné. C'était son anniversaire, mais ici personne n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait appris à parler et à marcher tout seul et bien plus tôt que les autres mais personne ne s'en était occupé. Alors depuis qu'il avait pu comprendre cela, il n'attendait plus grand chose de cette famille. Il prit donc le tabouret et, tendant ses bras au maximum pour ne pas se brûler et éviter de faire tomber quoi que ce soit, il commença à faire cuire, œufs, bacon, lard, bref, tout ce qui ferait le parfait petit-déjeuner anglais selon son oncle et la baleine qui lui servait de cousin.

Une fois qu'il eut, tant bien que mal, tout transporté sur la table, tous se mirent à manger (s'empiffrer serait plus juste), et sa tante lui tendit sans un mot un verre de jus d'orange accompagné d'un yaourt. Étonné, le garçon l'observa avant de prendre ce qu'elle lui tendait, sans trop comprendre la raison d'une telle « générosité ». Après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait reçu et attendu que les autres avaient fini leur repas, il fut temps pour lui de partir dans le jardin pour commencer à le nettoyer, malgré l'heure matinale.

Ainsi, il commença par enlever les mauvaises herbes des différents parterres de fleurs, puis il continua en taillant avec soin les différents buissons, les arbustes et toutes les petites plantes qui nécessitent de ce genre de soins. Toutes ces activités lui prirent toute sa matinée, et une bonne part de son après-midi, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir plus intensément au comportement de sa « famille ». Après tout, il avait 6 ans à présent, il pouvait commencer à réfléchir non ? Il avait déjà pu constater que son cousin et lui n'étaient pas du tout traités de la même façon. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir chez les voisins, c'était lui qui n'était pas traité correctement. Ça n'était pas juste mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Déjà qu'il lui arrivait de faire des choses bizarres quand il avait peur ou en colère, choses que les Durlsey punissaient férocement, il n'allait pas en plus se plaindre parce que sinon, il risquait de se retrouver sans manger pendant une journée de plus ou bien avec des tâches à faire en plus. Déjà est ce que c'est normal de trouver ce genre de punitions normales ?

Tout en continuant ses débats internes, il décida de garder le plus dur pour la fin : les hortensias que sa tante affectionnait particulièrement. Une fois le jardin presque terminé (heureusement qu'il n'est pas bien grand !), il décida de commencer à finalement s'atteler à cette tâche. Les hortensias se situaient juste face à la route et permettaient de cacher le jardin du regard des voisins situés de l'autre côté de la route, aussi devait-il faire en sorte de ne pas les couper sur la hauteur (pas qu'il soit assez grand pour l'atteindre de toute façon) afin que les voisins ne puissent pas les espionner.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, il releva la tête et tomba sur un homme qui _semblait_ l'observer. Cependant, en regardant un peu plus, il se rendit compte que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas et semblaient morts. Il observa attentivement cet homme aux yeux si étranges. Des longs cheveux noirs et lisses descendaient dans son dos pour être et n'étaient attachés qu'en bas, laissant quelques mèches plus courtes tomber sur ses tempes.

« ça aurait été plus logique de les attacher plus haut » pensa Harry « Parce que là on dirait une fille prêtresse comme y'en avait dans les dessins animé de Dudley, et en plus ils doivent pas être pratiques s'ils lui tombent sur le visage. »

Cependant ses vêtements n'avaient rien à voir avec ce d'une prêtresse. Il portait une sorte de long manteau noir rempli de broderies et de dorures, avec en dessous une chemise à jabot et un pantalon noir, mais Harry resta fixer le manteau qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, hypnotisé par les délicats entrelacs qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur les manches et le bas du manteau. Il se demanda un moment si c'était pareil dans son dos avant de se secouer et de fixer ensuite la magnifique canne à pommeau sur laquelle reposaient les deux mains de l'inconnu. Tout en cet homme transpirait la classe et la richesse.

Il hésita un moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre : sa famille ne l'observait pas. Il décida donc de se rendre face à l'homme et s'avança lentement. Il voyait bien que les yeux de l'homme le suivaient dans ses déplacements et qu'ils étaient complètement blancs.

« Ça va pas monsieur ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Ah bonjour jeune homme. Tu es bien courageux pour venir parler à quelqu'un que tu rencontres dans la rue. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus ? » sourit-l'homme.

« Mes parents sont morts monsieur » répondit simplement le garçon avant de reprendre avec timidité « Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez les yeux tout blancs ? »

« Je vois, et pour mes yeux c'est simplement parce que je suis aveugle. »

« Aveugle? Ça veut dire quoi? »

« Ça veut dire que je n'arrive pas à voir autour de moi avec mes yeux. »

« Vous voyez rien de rien? Même pas moi alors que je suis juste là? » demanda le bambin, curieux et heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

« Rien de rien. » Confirma l'homme avec un sourire « Mais tu sais, il existe bien d'autre façons de voir, mes yeux ne me manquent pas, je peux voir beaucoup d'autres choses incroyables. »

« Mais vous avez menti alors ! Vous m'avez dit que vous voyez rien et ensuite vous me dites que vous voyez des choses ! » bouda le petit.

« Bien sur que non je n'ai pas menti. Je ne vois rien avec mes yeux mais il y a d'autres manière de voir ce qui nous entoure. Je pourrais essayer de t'apprendre si tu veux. Et si ce que je sens venant de toi est vrai, alors il y a de grandes chances pour que tu en soies capable également. »

« Vrai de vrai? » s'émerveilla Harry avant de crier de bonheur en voyant l'autre hocher de la tête.

« Et comment t'appelles-tu ? »repris l'homme.

« Harry monsieur. Harry Potter. »

A l'entente de sa réponse, Harry vit l'homme sursauter et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de celui-ci à l'entente de son nom. Puis le trouble disparut de son visage qui devint totalement lisse de toute émotion avant de se faire légèrement intéressé.

« Harry Potter tu dis ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches dans ce genre d'endroit ? »

« Ben j'habite chez ma tante. » répondis candidement Harry avant de se rembrunir « Mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

« Comment ça elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup ? »

« Bah elle m'appelle jamais par mon prénom, et aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et personne me l'a jamais souhaité. Elle fait toujours comme si j'existait pas sauf lorsque j'arrive pas à faire ce qu'elle me dit… Là je risque de me faire punir et… »

« GARÇON ! »

A l'entente du cri, Harry sursauta et regarda craintivement vers la maison des Dursley. Il vit Vernon sur le porche qui le regardait avec colère et un visage qui promettait que le retour serait dur pour lui. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry tourna le visage vers l'homme qui s'agenouilla pour se trouver à la même hauteur que lui.

« Je n'aurais jamais espéré te trouver par ici jeune homme. Mais maintenant, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser comme ça » commença l'homme puis il continua avec un clin d'œil « Viens avec moi je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la conversation qui va suivre. Finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de revenir ici pour t'apprendre ce que l'on avait convenu. »

Puis il commença à se diriger vers le 4 Privet Drive, n'ayant absolument pas l'air incommodé par les obstacles qu'il évitait avec aisance. Fronçant les sourcils et décidé à découvrir la raison de cette aisance, et la signification de ses derniers mots, Harry décida de le suivre. Après tout, il ne risquait plus grand-chose de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** La Danse Des Âmes

 **Auteur** : Valou-kun

 **Rating** : Probablement M, mais T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Romance & Adventure

 **Pairing** : Harry X Secret

 **Disclaimer** : Bon j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques personnes de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais je suis pas sûr que J.K. Rowlings soit très d'accord. Donc on va dire que je ne fais que les emprunter et qu'ils lui appartiennent toujours. Par contre seul mon OC est à moi (Mais je vais pas donner son nom dans ce chapitre parce que sinon ça gâcherait tout).

 **Résumé** : Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Rythme de parution** : N'ayant pas écrit le prochain chapitre je ne peux pas vraiment dire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il sera écrit donc pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs je vais dire toutes les deux semaines.

Bêtacorrecteur: Alors surtout je remercie Byakkance pour son courage lors de sa relecture parce franchement ce fut laborieux XD Encore merci mon chou!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Voilààààà je suis fier de moi j'ai réussi à poster en suivant les délais que je m'étais fixé! Niark j'aime être à jour dans mes projets XD Je vous poserai mes questions à la fin du chapitre parce que je suis curieux de ce que vous pourriez élaborer comme théories ensuite XD Bonne lecture!

/!\ Présence de couples gays. De couples hétéro également évidement sinon ça ne serait pas réaliste, mais pour ceux que l'homosexualité rebute (et je ne parle pas de sexe, parce que je ne pense pas mettre de lemon, voire même de relation amoureuse avant de nombreux chapitres), vous pouvez éviter de lire cette fiction.

* * *

En voyant un étranger s'approcher de lui, Vernon Dursley plissa ses petits yeux porcins. Il avait bien vu le petit monstre discuter avec l'inconnu au lieu de travailler mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. Celui-là, lorsqu'il serait seul avec lui, il lui donnerait une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt ! Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui approchait toujours et remarqua ses yeux d'un blanc total et absolu, comme si rien d'autre que le vide n'existait à l'intérieur. Il ne put empêcher un frisson d'horreur et une grimace de dégoût de faire leur apparition.

\- « Vous êtes qui, vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harry et de grogner « Comme si on avait pas assez d'un anormal ici, il fallait que tu en ramènes d'autres ? On veut pas de vous ici, dégagez ! »

Loin de rebuter l'homme, les paroles du cachalot sur pattes lui firent esquisser un sourire plus que polaire, à faire pâlir toute personne sur terre et empreint de sadisme et de mépris. Vernon ne fit évidemment pas exception et blanchit totalement, tandis que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Et lorsque celui qu'il considérait comme _un autre anormal_ ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour laisser sortir une voix indéniablement envoûtante pour toute personne complètement masochiste, voire suicidaire, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas. D'un seul coup, il n'eut plus du tout envie d'énerver l'aveugle faisait face et qui le faisait trembler, mais plutôt d'acquiescer à la totalité de ses demandes. Tout plutôt que de risquer son ire.

\- « Je ne crois pas que vous sachiez qui je suis monsieur Durlsey. Je me présente : Lord Rigel Black, actuel chef de la grande famille des Black. Si je suis venu vous voir, ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous entendre faire un discours sur votre vision ô combien étriquée de la normalité, mais plutôt pour savoir pourquoi le futur Lord de la noble maison des Potter habitait chez vous et ne recevait pas une éducation appropriée à son rang. Je suppose que vous avez une excellente argumentation pour cela ? »

Harry était impressionné : jamais il n'avait vu son oncle perdre ses moyens de la sorte et il se régalait de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'homme, son oncle perdait de plus en plus de couleurs. Il faudrait qu'il demande à ce monsieur, Rigel s'il se souvenait bien, de lui apprendre à parler comme ça si jamais ils pouvaient se revoir. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait visiblement beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui et cette idée lui plut beaucoup. Il avait toujours adoré apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais n'avait jamais vraiment pu laisser parler son intellect et sa curiosité, puisqu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit meilleur que son cousin. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui et remarqua que son oncle n'avait donné aucune réponse.

\- « J'ai vu meilleur hôte que vous, monsieur Dursley, vous savez ? Non seulement vous ne vous présentez pas, mais en plus vous avez le culot de faire attendre vos invités devant le porche. Peut-être pourrions nous continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur ? A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que nous ayons cette conversation ici, exposés à la vue de tous vos voisins ? »

Cette dernière phrase eut au moins le mérite de sortir Vernon de son apathie et il vérifia rapidement qu'aucun de ses voisins ne les observaient avant d'ouvrir la porte et de bégayer en tremblant misérablement

\- « Euuhhh... J-Je vous en prie… Entrez donc je vais… On va en discuter calmement dans… dans le salon… »

Ils entrèrent donc et Harry s'étonna de sentir l'homme prendre sa main dans la sienne et de ne rien recevoir de la part de son oncle. Pas une claque, pas une remarque sur son absence de travail, rien. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Ils avancèrent donc dans le couloir et s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- « Je vais aller chercher ma… ma femme… Elle… elle dort en haut, elle faisait la sieste et… je vais la chercher. » balbutia ce dernier en se précipitant à l'étage.

\- « Faites donc » répondit négligemment le Lord avant de tourner son attention vers Harry dont il tenait toujours la main. « Donc Harry, pendant qu'ils discutent là-haut, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques cette histoire « d'anormaux » s'il te plait. »

\- « Euhh… Ben en fait des fois, quand je suis en colère ou quand j'ai peur, il se passe des choses un peu bizarres… »

\- « Des choses bizarres ? Comme des vitres qui cassent, des meubles qui bougent, ou bien des déplacements instantanés de ta part ? » demanda Rigel.

\- « C'est quoi des déplacements ins-tan-ta-nés ? » interrogea Harry, en faisant bien attention à sa prononciation.

\- « C'est quand tu passes d'un endroit à un autre très très vite » sourit le jeune homme, attendri malgré lui des efforts de prononciation de la part du garçon.

\- « Ah ! Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé lorsque je voulais échapper à Durlsey et ses copains. J'étais dans le jardin et puis POUF je me suis retrouvé sur le toit. Mais j'arrivais pas expliquer pourquoi… Mais comment vous savez ça ? Vous connaissez des autres anormaux comme moi ? »

\- « Alors tout d'abord je connais des gens comme toi, et ensuite je refuse de t'entendre dire que nous sommes de anormaux, est-ce compris ? Je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter. »

\- « Mais mon oncle dit que… » commença le petit, le regard hésitant

\- « Ce que les grandes personnes disent n'est pas toujours vrai tu sais ? Il existe des milliers de personnes comme nous partout dans le monde et même si ça ne plaît pas à certains comme dans ta _famille_ , ce n'est pas grave tu n'as pas à t'occuper de leur avis. Penses-tu que je m'inquiète de ce que pensent les gens sur mes yeux ? »

\- « Non monsieur, j'ai compris, merci beaucoup. Mais vous avez dit « nous » ? Ça veut dire que vous aussi vous savez faire des choses comme moi ? » demanda Harry, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- « Tout à fait jeune homme, cependant je ne peux pas te faire de démonstration ici. Peut-être ailleurs, là où il y aura moins de monde. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, c'est que la magie existe bel et bien et que nous sommes des sorciers. » répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil. « Ah j'entend du bruit, voila ta _famille_ qui revient. »

En effet, au vu des lourds bruits de pas, Vernon redescendait les escaliers et Pétunia le suivait sûrement. Ils passèrent donc dans le couloir, puis arrivèrent enfin dans leur champ de vision. Dès qu'elle vit les yeux du jeune Lord, Pétunia grimaça légèrement, avant de se reprendre et de minauder de sa voix haut perchée :

\- « Mylord c'est un réel honneur de recevoir quelqu'un de votre rang chez nous. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à manger ? Ou bien quelques rafraichissements au vu de cette chaleur d'été ? »

\- « Non merci madame je vous remercie, mais je n'ai ni faim, ni soif. La raison de ma présence ici est simplement pour ce jeune garçon assis à côté de moi. »

A ces mots, le visage de la femme se plissa de mécontentement et elle observa Harry avec un air de profond dégoût avant de s'exclamer :

\- « Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a encore fait ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies encore apporté des ennuis à quelqu'un. Un Lord qui plus est ! »

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une onde glaciale frappa la pièce et força la bouche de Pétunia à se fermer avant qu'une voix tout aussi glaciale ne se fasse entendre :

\- « Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit que ce jeune homme avait causé quelque problème que ce soit. En vérité le problème, comme je me préparais à vous l'annoncer avec bien plus de tact que vous n'en méritez visiblement, c'est vous madame et votre famille. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce jeune homme n'a pas été éduqué avec le respect dû à son rang ? Vous avez dit être honoré par ma présence, or le jeune Harry possède un rang tout aussi élevé que le mien, mais vous avez osé lui parler comme s'il était un misérable pouilleux. De plus, vous venez également de dire que cet été est particulièrement chaud en ce mois de juillet. Et donc pourquoi ne puis-je pas sentir quelque protection que ce soit sur ce jeune homme alors qu'il a vraisemblablement passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur ? Vous avez devant vous l'héritier de la noble famille des Potter mais vous vous êtes montrés bien trop méprisants à son égard pour que je le laisse continuer à vivre ici. »

\- « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Nous sommes sa famille, c'est à nous de l'élever ! » Hurla Pétunia.

En entendant cela, Rigel éclata d'un rire sans joie, faisant frissonner les deux autres adultes et se rapprocher Harry de lui. Il répondit ensuite avec un sourire des plus méprisant sur le visage.

\- « Mais ma pauvre, vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte depuis bien longtemps de ce fait ! Mais maintenant que je vous ai révélé certaines informations vous ne voulez plus le perdre n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être devriez-vous remplacer le verbe « l'élever » par « le voler » n'est-ce pas ? »

Il laissa ses paroles résonner dans la pièce et laissa sa magie planer partout dans le salon, refroidissant l'atmosphère. Il ricana en observant la femme devant lui se décomposer avant de pâlir plus encore, si c'était possible, en se rendant compte d'un fait qu'elle venait de remarquer.

\- « Comment… Vous… C'est faux je ne… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de continuer d'une voix blanche et basse « Vous êtes comme eux … »

\- « Plaît-il ? » sourit le sorcier.

\- « Vous êtes comme lui » fit-elle en pointant Harry du doigt. « Comme sa mère avant lui et comme celui qui l'a déposé ici. Vous êtes un sorcier n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui avez refroidit l'air tout à l'heure et qui le faites encore… »

\- « C'est exact » répondit Rigel en rapprochant Harry de lui lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci serrer sa main plus fort que précédemment « Et si vous pensez que je vais laisser permettre qu'un sorcier soit élevé dans cette maison, vous vous trompez lourdement. Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais la magie permet de sentir beaucoup de choses autour de moi, comme votre peur de la magie, de moi, de tout ce qui touche à l'extraordinaire, votre jalousie à l'égard de votre sœur, votre cupidité lorsque j'ai parlé du rang de votre neveu et beaucoup d'autres choses. Votre neveu ne mérite pas de vivre en tant que votre bonne, aussi vais-je simplement lui demander s'il préfèrerait vivre avec moi. Il n'est, après tout pas un esclave et peut donc faire ses propres choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est sur cette pointe d'ironie que le sorcier se tourna vers son petit compatriote afin d'obtenir son avis. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de poser la question que le petit homme lui demanda avec une touche de crainte :

\- « Vous voudriez vraiment me prendre avec vous ? Mais on se connaît même pas… Personne accepterait que vous puissiez me prendre avec vous en plus ! Moi je voudrais bien pouvoir rester avec vous et apprendre à contrôler mes... enfin savoir faire comme toi avec tes yeux et tout ce que vous aviez dit que vous pourriez m'apprendre… Mais y'a que ma famille qui a le droit de pouvoir s'occuper des enfants des autres. Je l'ai entendu à la télé ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la…. télé, mais il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que je suis parfaitement autorisé à m'occuper de toi. Après tout, non seulement je suis un lord, mais en plus je fais partie de la famille Black. Et il se trouve que la mère de ton père ne nommait Doréa Black si je me souviens bien. On peut donc dire que je fais bien partie de ta famille. Eloignée certes, mais on parle tout de même de la famille. » répliqua Rigel en souriant fièrement lorsqu'il vit que son discours avait permis d'éclairer le visage de Harry d'espoir.

\- « Mais ce lien de parenté ne sera pas suffisant pour convaincre les autorités que vous pouvez prendre cet enfant sous votre charge. » intervint Pétunia avec un sourire victorieux. « Harry devra donc rester auprès de sa famille proche. »

\- « Pour les autorité moldue peut-être, mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous parlez à un Lord sorcier ? Vos autorités ne sont pas compétentes pour s'occuper d'adoptions sorcières. Aussi, je crains que vous n'ayez pas votre mot à dire à ce sujet. Harry, aurais-tu des affaires que tu souhaites prendre avec toi avant de partir ? »

Alors que la tante du jeune homme allait protester et tempêter, une pointe de magie de la part du sorcier la fit taire.

\- « Hein ? On part tout de suite ? Mais… attendez je suis pas prêt ! Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens ! » s'exclama Harry avant de disparaître, suivi par Rigel qui, grâce à sa magie, pouvait observer vaguement les formes des murs et surtout l'ambiance que l'on trouvait dans chaque pièce.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un placard situé sous l'escalier. En voyant l'énergie négative et la tristesse qui se dégageait de cet endroit, l'homme fronça les sourcils et demanda à l'enfant si c'était bien ici qu'il dormait. Ce à quoi l'enfant répondit avec un peu de gêne :

\- « Bahhhh… Oui c'est ma chambre. Enfin, mon placard... Enfin voilà quoi… »

Un rictus de colère fit son apparition sur le visage du sorcier avant qu'il ne disparaisse presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il se promit de faire payer à ces moldus la façon dont ils traitaient leur neveu. Faire vivre un Lord dans un placard, traiter un enfant ainsi, a-t-on déjà vu cela dans le monde magique ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, même sa propre famille n'avait pas fait de telles horreurs avec le jeune Sirius, c'est dire…. Mais il se força à garder un visage avenant avec le petit pour ne pas l'inquiéter, avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait besoin d'emporter avec lui.

\- « Euhhhh.. Alors il faut que je prenne mes dessins, mon doudou, et je crois que c'est tout. J'ai pas trop de trucs à moi en fait mais mon doudou, c'est la couverture que ma maman avait fait pour moi quand j'étais bébé, alors j'aimerais bien pouvoir la garder. »

\- « Bien sûr, aucun problème ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu n'as pas de vêtements à récupérer en plus ? » s'inquiéta Rigel.

\- « Pas vraiment » répondit piteusement le garçon. « Les seuls vêtements que j'ai, c'est ceux que j'ai sur moi et ils étaient à mon cousin avant… »

\- « Je vois » répondit sombrement le plus âgé. « Nous irons en acheter dans les prochains jours. Je vais te laisser récupérer tes affaires, et en attendant je vais discuter un peu avec ton oncle et ta tante. »

Lord Black retourna ensuite dans le salon, ne voulant pas s'asseoir. Il resta donc debout dans l'entrée de la pièce et observa les deux moldus avec une profonde colère et un intense dégoût. Tous deux frissonnèrent face à ses yeux d'un blanc total. Il attendit un moment, laissant la peur présente dans leur aura augmenter avant de prendre la parole avec une voix exagérément lente, comme s'il ignorait encore quoi faire avec eux :

\- « Ainsi, le futur Lord Harry Potter, célébrité suprême du monde sorcier, et jeune enfant en manque d'attention vivait dans un placard ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous risquez rien qu'avec cette information ? Et vous pensez pouvoir m'interdire de récupérer cet enfant afin de le mettre en sécurité ? Vous n'êtes que des gens méprisables, vous me donnez envie de vomir. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec vous. Je vais donc prendre ce jeune homme avec moi et lui donner enfin la vie et l'éducation qu'il mérite. »

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et retourna voir le petit garçon qui avait entre temps récupéré le peu de dessins qu'il possédait, ainsi que son « doudou ». En voyant ledit doudou, Rigel fronça les yeux et laissa son attention se porter sur les escaliers, vers lesquels il voyait qu'un fil magique disparaissait dans le couloir du premier étage. En se demandant ce que ce fil magique pouvait bien faire là, il passa à l'étage supérieur et entra dans une pièce qui servait visiblement de débarras, au vu de toutes les vieilleries qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il avait remarqué que le fil qu'il avait pu voir s'était séparé en plusieurs morceaux et rejoignaient tous ce qui _semblaient_ être des livres de cours, ainsi que différentes photos du peu qu'il pouvait _percevoir_. Assez surpris de trouver des livres ayant visiblement appartenus à la mère du garçon (c'était la seule explication valable expliquant l'existence de ces fils magiques reliés à la couverture/doudou), il redescendit malgré tout en ayant auparavant réduit et emporté avec lui les affaires dont il percevait le lien avec la mère d'Harry. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il vit Harry qui l'attendait en tremblant. En voyant la couleur de l'aura du petit, il se rendit compte que celui-ci tremblait en fait d'inquiétude et de solitude. il sentait l'abandon. Il décida donc de l'enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le petit brun se détendre contre lui, puis il lui demanda :

\- « Tu es prêt ? »

En voyant le petit hocher la tête, il posa sa main sur sa tête, les mains du petit étant occupées par les différentes affaires qu'il avait récupéré, et sans un regard pour la famille du gamin qui les observaient s'en aller avec soulagement, il les fit transplaner sur sa propriété.

Ils atterrirent devant une grande grille forgée en argent derrière laquelle on pouvait apercevoir de grands jardins situés juste devant un gigantesque manoir. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grands avant que Rigel ne capte son attention en s'abaissant face à lui :

\- « Harry ? Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te prendre un peu de ton sang pour pouvoir te permettre de rentrer dans le manoir. Ça risque de piquer un petit peu mais ensuite je refermerai la blessure dès que j'aurais pu t'intégrer aux protections. Tu veux bien ? »

\- « Des protections ? Quelles protections ? » demanda Harry

\- « Eh bien chaque manoir de grandes familles sorcières possède des protections magiques qui ne laissent pas rentrer les personnes malintentionnées. Et pour qu'elles ne te fassent pas de mal, il me faut un peu de ton sang afin qu'elles aient une partie de toi et qu'elles sachent qui tu es. Tu vois ce que je veux t'expliquer ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec un air déterminé et tendit la main vers le plus âgé, qui la prit doucement. Il fit apparaître une aiguille argentée dont la tête était formée d'entrelacs qui représentaient un phénix entièrement noir prenant son envol. Il piqua ensuite vivement le doigt du garçon et, récupérant un peu de sang à l'aide d'un sort, il fit ensuite disparaître la blessure d'un coup de baguette avant d'embrasser le doigt auparavant blessé avec un air d'excuse. Il se tourna face à la grille en fer et Harry l'entendit lancer une longue incantation dans une langue qu'il ne comprit absolument pas. L'air miroita un léger instant et la grille s'ouvrit lentement sans un bruit. Avec un sourire, Rigel tendit la main vers le jeune garçon qui la saisit et ils avancèrent ensemble dans un grand parc au milieu duquel de nombreuses espèces d'animaux se prélassaient malgré l'heure tardive. Harry ne les connaissait pas tous, mais il était sûr d'avoir vu une licorne, des pégases, des lions tout blancs, des tigres et même quelques serpents parmi eux.

\- « Monsieur ? Comment ça se fait que les animaux ne se mangent pas entre eux ? Les lions c'est sensé manger les autres animaux non ? »

\- « En fait Harry, il se trouve que ce parc possède un enchantement qui interdit aux animaux qui s'y trouvent de se faire du mal. Il s'agit d'un très vieux sortilège mis au point par l'un de mes ancêtres. Les Black ont toujours été particulièrement doués en ce qui concerne les barrière de protections et en enchantements. Lorsque mon ancêtre s'était rendu compte que les animaux qu'il introduisait dans son parc s'entretuaient il s'est dit qu'il faudrait peut-être faire en sorte de les protéger les uns des autres. Pour te résumer, il permet de leur retirer toute leur sauvagerie et les instincts de chasseurs des carnivores, ce qui en fait du coup de grosses peluches que tu peux caresser sans vraiment risquer grand-chose. Il y a juste les herbivores qui sont encore un peu craintifs pour les plus jeunes, mais ils ne risquent pas de te faire de mal non plus. Si tu veux demain matin, après que l'on ait discuté un peu tu pourras venir les voir et les caresser ? »

\- « C'est vrai ? Merci ! Youpiiiii j'ai trop hâte à demain ! » s'enthousiasma Harry qui se mit à sautiller avec hâte.

\- « Allez viens avec moi, laisse moi te montrer le manoir » fit Rigel en le faisant se tourner dans la bonne direction.

Tout ce que put lâcher Harry en voyant le manoir de la famille Black fut un grand « Waouh ! ». Il s'agissait d'un manoir absolument gigantesque. En fait, on pouvait littéralement parler de château à ce niveau là.

Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse de cinq étages, d'après un style médiéval de château fort. La structure centrale était carrée avec à chaque angle, une tour dont les toits, situés sur le troisième palier, s'élevaient sur deux autres. Ensuite, venaient de chaque côté les ailes ouest et est, elles aussi de trois niveaux et dont les toits montaient cette fois-ci d'un autre, qui étaient prolongés par des remparts. De ce qu'on pouvait voir, les toits étaient eux-mêmes surmontés de tourelles qui rehaussaient le monument. Chaque étage était rempli de fenêtres et de balcons qui renforçaient le sentiment de luxe dégagé par le bâtiment. Des douves entouraient les remparts et le parc s'étendait ensuite tout le reste du paysage, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas bien voir avec la nuit qui tombait. Ce même parc semblait immensément grand et il se demanda s'il avait une fin.

Le garçon se tourna vers son hôte, bouche-bée et lui demanda :

\- « Mais c'est vraiment chez vous ? C'est beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne, surtout quand… Euhhh quand elle ne voit rien. »

\- « Oui en effet c'est chez moi, mais maintenant je ne serais plus seul puisque tu seras là. De plus, ce château avait été construit par mon ancêtre qui y faisait vivre toute sa cour, ce qui demandait beaucoup de place. Et si pour les moldus, ce château appartient à leur état, en réalité il appartient bel et bien à la famille Black. Ils adorent le visiter et les frais d'entrée qu'ils payent terminent dans la voûte de notre famille, ce qui crée en réalité un revenu assez conséquent. De plus grâce à la magie, il est bien plus facile de nettoyer et de restaurer ce château que si l'on employait la méthode moldue, ce qui permet de faire de grosses économies. Je n'ose imaginer la ruine que cela aurait causé à la France si celle-ci avait possédé ce château et devait le rénover… » répondit le sorcier avec un sourire fier.

\- « On est en France ?! » s'exclama Harry ébahi en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- « Exactement, bienvenue à Chambord jeune homme » rit Rigel.

* * *

Alooorrrss? Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'espère que vous avez aimé notre nouveau personnage ^^ j'aimerai bien entendre toutes les théories que vous pourriez élaborer suite à ce chapitre et la prophétie ^^ Et si vous ne voyez pas ce qu'est le château de Chambord, regardez sur Google il vaut vraiment le détour! J'attend donc avec impatience vos retours sur ce chapitre et je remercie infiniment ceux qui ont posté une review pour le chapitre précédent.

Gros potoux

Valou


	3. Chapter 3: Un château pas commun

**Titre:** La Danse Des Âmes

 **Auteur** : Valou-kun

 **Rating** : Probablement M, mais T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Romance & Adventure

 **Pairing** : Harry X Secret

 **Disclaimer** : Bon j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques personnes de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais je suis pas sûr que J.K. Rowlings soit très d'accord. Donc on va dire que je ne fais que les emprunter et qu'ils lui appartiennent toujours. Par contre seul mon OC est à moi.

 **Résumé** : Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Rythme de parution** : N'ayant pas écrit le prochain chapitre je ne peux pas vraiment dire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il sera écrit donc pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs je vais dire toutes les deux semaines. (Eh eh ehhhhh... Sauf en cas de problèmes de dernière minute... Je suis désoléééééé)

 **Note de l'auteur:** Oh mon dieu je suis absolument désolé pour ce retard de publication! Je n'ai aucune excuse et je le sais mais pour ma défense j'ai été malade pendant un mois et demi, puis j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'internet... Mais voilà enfin ce fichu chapitre XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Il y eut quelques tentatives de la part Rigel afin d'expliquer à Harry la géographie française, et l'importance du château de Chambord pour les français. Celles-ci donnèrent lieu à quelques exclamations venant de Harry : « Alors ton ancêtre était un roi ?! », « Mais on va revenir en Angleterre plus tard ? », « Mais comment on va faire pour parler avec les gens d'ici ? Je parle pas français… ». Une fois quelques craintes du garçon apaisées, ils contournèrent les remparts sur la droite pendant quelques minutes. Ils traversèrent un petit pont pour se retrouver dans des jardins bien plus entretenus, puis ils longèrent les douves avant de faire face à l'entrée arrière du château.

\- « Pourquoi on a dû faire le tour du château pour rentrer ? On pouvait pas juste passer par l'entrée de face ? » demanda Harry

\- « En fait, les deux entrées mènent à des châteaux différents si je puis dire. Comment t'expliquer ?... Pour résumer, la porte de devant s'est vue apposer un enchantement qui touche toutes les personnes qui la franchissent. Ils entrent dans le château, mais c'est comme s'il y avait un voile sur leurs yeux qui les empêche de remarquer ce qu'ils ne doivent pas voir, comme les objets magiques, les sorciers qui nous rendent visite, etc. De plus cet enchantement les rend presque invisibles et impalpables pour ne pas qu'ils nous dérangent durant leur visite. On peut donc parfaitement vivre notre vie à côté d'eux sans qu'ils ne nous remarquent jamais. »

\- « Euhhh j'ai pas tout compris mais en gros ils nous voient pas et on les voit pas non plus, c'est ça ? » demanda le petit brun, un peu confus. « Mais du coup si on a des invités, comment ils vont nous voir eux ? Et comment ça se fait que les gens peuvent visiter le château sans problème ? Ils ont dû donner leur sang aussi ? »

\- « En fait, vois-tu, les moldus qui ne connaissent pas le monde magique ne sont pas concernés par la barrière de protection du manoir. Leur mémoire est sondée et si le moldu a connaissance trop approfondie du monde magique, les protections se mettent en place et lui en interdisent l'accès. En ce qui concerne les personnes que l'on voudrait inviter, une fois que les protections les ont acceptés, il suffit de les faire passer par la porte de derrière, afin qu'ils soient aussi protégés que nous de la vision des moldus. Ce mode de protection a été créé par l'un de mes ancêtres après que des sorciers aient essayé de l'assassiner. Puis la protection pour les moldus ayant connaissance du monde magique a été ajoutée un ou deux siècles plus tard lorsque des sorciers ont essayé d'utiliser des moldus afin de tuer ses descendants… » expliqua Rigel.

\- « Ouaahhh c'est dangereux dans votre famille… » rigola Harry. « J'espère que c'est terminé les assassinats ».

\- « Eh bien, oui c'est terminé depuis un petit moment tout de même, mais dans le doute je me dis qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent. » répondit Rigel en le faisant entrer dans le château.

Ils passèrent par un escalier dont les marches conduisaient à un grand hall, où Harry voyait un étrange escalier. On pouvait y entrer par des côtés différents et à aucun moment on ne pouvait se retrouver dans l'autre escalier avant d'avoir atteint l'étage supérieur. Tout le hall était richement décoré et de nombreux tableaux se trouvaient un peu partout sur les murs. Mais le plus étonnant pour Harry, c'est que les tableaux _bougeaient_ ! Il resta un moment à les fixer avec émerveillement avant que Rigel lui rappelle sa présence.

\- « Harry ? J'aimerais pouvoir te faire visiter les principales parties du château, mais pour cela, il faudrait avant tout que l'on se dépêche parce que la soirée commence et nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir. Tu me suis ? »

\- « Désolé… Mais je savais pas que les tableaux pouvaient bouger. C'est bizarre à voir… »

\- « C'est une particularité du monde sorcier. Mais je pense jeune homme qu'il va bientôt falloir rectifier ta prononciation. On dit « j'ignorais » ou bien à la limite « je ne savais pas » et non pas _je savais pas._ » fit l'adulte avec une grimace.

\- « Ah désolé… je _n'_ ai jamais vraiment appris à bien parler, donc je _ne_ suis pas très doué pour ça. » grimaça Harry.

\- « Enfin, nous verrons tout cela d'ici demain. Pour le moment contentons-nous de la visite du château. Donc ici, nous nous trouvons dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal. Il est utilisé en général pour les réceptions afin d'accueillir les invités et de jouer les tape-à-l'œil. Ma famille a toujours adoré impressionner ses invités… Ensuite, à l'étage supérieur, nous avons les salles de réception, qui constituent tout le premier étage, puis au deuxième étage se trouvent les salles où se déroulent les différents repas, mais tout est tellement grand ici que malgré de fastueuses réceptions, je n'ai jamais réussi à tout remplir. »

\- « Euhhh… Vous voulez dire que tout ce bâtiment est réservé aux invités et aux soirées ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop grand ! »

\- « Oui c'est bien le but. » sourit Rigel « Il faut bien montrer aux autres que nous savons recevoir et que nous avons l'argent et la puissance nécessaire pour cela. Enfin, passons aux quatre tours du bâtiment principal. Tout d'abord, la tour Nord-Ouest est réservée aux espaces détente, avec tout ce que peuvent désirer les grands amateurs de thermes. La tour Nord-est, elle, est la tour que nous utilisons pour les entrainements spécialisés dans les magies dangereuses, ou qui nécessitent de puissants sorts de dissimulation. Nous ne voudrions pas que les différents ministères aillent fouiller dans nos affaires s'ils sentent une magie trop puissante pendant un combat d'entraînement. En ce qui concerne la tour Sud-ouest, il s'agit tout simplement de la bibliothèque familiale qui nécessite bien évidemment de la place au vu du nombre de livres que nous possédons. Et enfin, la tour Sud-est est la salle de musique. Tu pourras y trouver toute sorte d'instruments et je t'apprendrais à jouer de celui qui te plaît le plus. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas tellement le temps de visiter chacune des tours, mais d'ici demain je te promets une visite un peu plus approfondie. »

\- « Oh non, s'il te plaît est ce qu'on pourrait au moins visiter la bibliothèque ? » supplia Harry en faisant des yeux de chien mouillé.

\- « Eh bien… Je suppose que nous pouvons prendre une petite demi-heure, mais pas plus parce que le château est grand et tu vas devoir dormir beaucoup pour rattraper le sommeil perdu chez ton oncle et ta tante ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

\- « Merci beaucoup ! » sourit Harry qui avait toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait une bibliothèque.

\- « Cependant, je n'ai jamais dit que nous irions dans la bibliothèque avant la fin de la visite. Je te montre avant tout ce qu'i te montrer et ensuite nous irons à la bibliothèque et tu pourras prendre quelques livres à emporter dans ta chambre. » sourit Rigel.

C'est donc avec un Harry légèrement boudeur que la visite se poursuivit, bien que celle-ci fut plutôt rapide avec une visite des appartements des invités dans l'aile Ouest et celle des maîtres de maison dans l'aile Est. Harry découvrit ensuite avec un certain émerveillement l'existence des elfes de maison dont les quartiers étaient situés dans les remparts. Puis une fois tout cela visité, ils purent se rendre dans la bibliothèque, chose impatiemment attendue par Harry.

Ladite bibliothèque s'étendait sur les trois étages de la tour Sud-Ouest et présentait de nombreux escaliers pour passer d'un étage à un autre. Toutes les fenêtres étaient composées de vitraux magnifiques. Et le plafond était en réalité une peinture mouvante absolument immense sur laquelle était représenté un ciel étoilé qui, comme l'apprit Harry, permettait d'étudier l'astrologie. Il apprit également que le premier étage était entièrement réservé aux livres sur les traditions sorcières. Le deuxième étage lui contenait de nombreux livres sur les différentes sortes de magies que l'on pouvait trouver dans le monde, et le troisième étage était bien plus diversifié et servait un peu de fourre-tout, mais c'est ici qu'il découvrit des livres sur les magies anciennes et oubliées. Il découvrit également que pour retrouver plus facilement un livre dans cette immense bibliothèque, il existait un pupitre devant lequel il suffisait de donner le nom d'un livre ou quelques mots clés pour pouvoir le trouver immédiatement. Il décida donc de sélectionner un livre sur les bases de la magie, auquel Rigel ajouta un livre sur les bases de la bienséance et de la politesse. Afin de « commencer dès maintenant pour rattraper le retard » comme il disait.

C'est donc avec deux livres de chevet que Harry put commencer à faire le chemin vers l'aile des maîtres de maison en baillant. Car mine de rien il était déjà plutôt tard pour un enfant de son âge et il était plus que temps pour lui d'aller au lit.

Ils montèrent donc jusqu'au troisième étage, et longèrent le grand couloir de l'aile Est où Harry aperçut une dizaine de grandes portes que Rigel expliqua être les appartements des maîtres de maison. Il lui demanda ensuite d'en choisir un, sachant que ses appartements étaient ceux situés derrière la première porte sur la droite. Aussi, Harry choisit-il les appartements les plus proches, dont la porte était située juste en face de ceux de l'adulte.

Celui-ci lui expliqua ensuite la marche à suivre pour que les appartements en question lui deviennent exclusifs. Il lui suffisait de laisser couler un peu de son sang sur la poignée de la porte et celle-ci ne reconnaîtrait plus que lui et le Seigneur des Black, et se transformerait afin de lui plaire au maximum. Rigel fit donc apparaître une aiguille similaire à celle utilisée peu de temps auparavant et lui piqua doucement le doigt puis attendit quelques instants que la magie du château reconnaisse celle contenue dans le sang du garçon avant de refermer la blessure et de le féliciter pour son courage face à la douleur.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce et Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, ébahi. Les murs de la chambre étaient tout en blanc, et la porte les faisait entrer dans un angle de la chambre. Face à eux se trouvait une porte fenêtre qui permettait de sortir sur un balcon où se situait une lunette astronomique. Des rideaux d'un beau vert émeraude filtraient la lumière de la lune. Un grand lit à baldaquin vert pâle trônait contre le mur entre la porte et le balcon, encadré par deux tables de chevet de couleur blanche. Face au lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvaient une grande porte coulissante en bois de frêne, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse et un bureau du même bois. Sur le dernier mur, contre la porte, une grande bibliothèque en bois de noyer noir s'étendait et attendait d'être remplie des livres que le jeune sorcier ramènerait. Il s'agissait de la seule touche de couleur sombre de la pièce, avec le lustre noir qui pendait d'un plafond tout aussi blanc que les murs. Cette pièce, presque tout en couleur douces et pâles, montrait que l'enfant cherchait un maximum de paix et de quiétude après toutes les émotions ressenties chez son oncle.

\- « C'est vraiment ma chambre ça ? » demanda le petit, complètement émerveillé.

\- « Absolument, la magie du château a considéré que c'était ce qui te conviendrait le mieux et j'espère qu'elle a bien choisi » répondit Rigel avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- « C'est trop bien ! Mais euhhh… Elle est où la salle de bain ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

A ces mots, la forme d'une porte brilla sur le mur, entre la bibliothèque et le bureau, et les deux sorciers remarquèrent une poignée noire. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte et purent observer une immense salle de bain. Les murs étaient toujours entièrement blancs, il y avait une douche à l'italienne dans le coin droit tandis qu'une immense baignoire qui tenait plus de la piscine se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce. Un lavabo était accolé à la douche et un meuble en bois clair suivait, proche de la porte. Après avoir contemplé la grandeur et la beauté de la pièce, ils refermèrent la porte et Rigel entraina Harry jusqu'à son lit. Après lui avoir fait passer un pyjama qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le dressing derrière la porte coulissante, le plus âgé le borda, lui embrassa le front et le laissa s'endormir en quittant la pièce.

Il se rendit ensuite dans son bureau et fit face à la tapisserie familiale. Malgré sa cécité, la magie lui permettait de palier à ce problème grâce à sa forte sensibilité. Il parvenait à ressentir les effluves de la magie, des corps, des âmes et lui permettait de se comporter presque comme s'il voyait parfaitement. Après tout, il avait eu des centaines d'années pour s'entraîner, et il avait pu atteindre au sommet de son art, le rendant hypersensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il observa donc la tapisserie familiale face à lui à l'aide de son « œil magique ». Il se rendit compte de la déchéance dans laquelle la famille Black était tombée durant les dernières décennies au vu des nombreux morts qui trônaient sur la tapisserie. Les seuls membres restants encore en vie étaient lui-même, prochainement le petit Harry, si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, Bellatrix maintenant mariée à un Lestrange, Narcissa présentement Malfoy, ainsi qu'Androméda et Sirius. Une fureur sans nom apparut sur son visage à l'aperçu de la magie de reniement sur les noms de ces deux derniers. Sa magie explosa, s'étendit dans toute la pièce et d'une voix puissante, il s'exclama :

\- « Ainsi donc certains Black outrepassent leur droits ? Moi, Rigel Antarès Black, Seigneur de la noble et très ancienne famille Black ordonne dès à présent l'annulation de toute décision ayant été prise sans mon consentement et qui aurait dû être de son ressort exclusif. Ainsi soit-il. »

Après ses mots, un parchemin apparut et, laissant sa magie entrer en celui-ci et permettant de le signer, puis il se clona et chacun des deux parchemins disparut. Chacun serait archivé, l'un à Gringotts, afin de régler tout ce qui toucherait les héritages et les coffres des anciens reniés, l'autre au ministère afin de garder une trace de l'absence finale de reniement.

Une fois ceci fait, il se pencha sur les informations nécessaires à une adoption sorcière et moldue du jeune Harry. Il avait besoin de la preuve de l'affiliation du petit à la famille Black, mais il ne se faisait pas de souci de ce côté-ci. Sa grand-mère paternelle était une Black s'il se souvenait bien. Ensuite, il avait besoin de trouver le rituel d'adoption approprié, mais la bibliothèque devrait pouvoir l'aider. Et enfin, l'accord du plus jeune ainsi qu'un peu de leur sang à tous les deux. Il demanderait son accord au jeune sorcier dès demain. Pour le moment il était temps pour lui de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'essayer de dormir. Son voyage accidentel, mais non moins important à travers le Voile l'avait fatigué et il avait visiblement passé un certain temps à l'intérieur. Mais ce temps n'avait pas été perdu puisqu'il avait enfin eu quelques informations sur la malédiction qu'il portait.

 **Flash-back**

Tout était gris autour de lui. Aucune couleur, aucune vie, rien que la tristesse et le désespoir qui se faisait ressentir en ce lieu. Tournant et essayant d'étendre ses perceptions au maximum, il ne sentit pourtant pas la présence de l'entité derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle :

\- « Ainsi, c'est toi qui défie les lois naturelles et que je ne peux venir chercher. »

Surpris, Rigel se retourna, mais encore une fois, il en parvenait pas à sentir quoi que ce soit venant de la silhouette face à lui, tout était flou comme si elle ne possédait ni magie, ni âme, rien qui ne lui permette de deviner sa silhouette et ses formes. Juste un corps face à lui.

\- « Je me nomme Rigel Antarès Black, seigneur de la famille Black. Navré de vous demander cela, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

\- « J'ai beaucoup de nom, bien qu'aucun ne soit exact, mais la plupart d'entre vous m'appellent la Mort. Mais la Mort n'est rien de plus qu'un état, l'arrêt du cœur et du corps d'un être vivant. Je suis davantage une émissaire que la Mort en elle-même. »

\- « Donc vous êtes en quelque sorte l'Emissaire de la Mort ? Et où sommes-nous exactement ? »

\- « Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans l'antichambre de l'Autre Monde. Le Voile était autrefois utilisé par les hommes pour pouvoir discuter avec leurs morts. Lors des solstices et équinoxes, lorsque la magie est à son point fort, il pouvait être possible pour les défunts de franchir le voile et de discuter avec leur proches, lorsque ceux-ci le souhaitaient de manière suffisamment puissante. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps est passé, le Voile est tombé dans l'oubli et plus personne ne se souvenait de son utilité. Aujourd'hui, plus aucun vivant n'est passé par ici depuis plus d'un millénaire. »

\- « Vous insinuez par là que je suis mort ? » s'horrifia Rigel.

\- « Non, comme je le disais cela fait fort longtemps que je ne peux te réclamer. La malédiction dont tu as été la victime t'a privé de toute lumière, même celle nécessaire pour le passage dans le monde des morts. Ainsi, tant que cette malédiction sera active, tu ne pourras ni mourir, ni vieillir, ni voir. »

\- « Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de faire disparaître cette malédiction ? Ne pas mourir est certes intéressant au début mais cela fait tout de même quelques siècles que je suis vivant à présent, mais aussi aveugle et j'apprécierai pouvoir voir à nouveau. »

\- « Cette malédiction est spéciale. Elle devait normalement toucher toute ta famille, mais tu as réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle ne touche que toi. Cependant par ton geste, tu l'as rendu plus puissante et surtout plus dure, voire impossible à détruire. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Elle disparaîtra par elle-même d'ici quelques années. » le rassura l'entité. « Il faut cependant que tu saches que passer le Voile en dehors des solstices ou des équinoxes ne se fait pas sans une contrepartie. Tu ne reviendras dans le monde des vivants qu'une centaine d'année après ton époque. »

\- « Une centaine d'années ?! Mais je suis le seigneur de la famille Black ! Il peut se passer tout et n'importe quoi en une centaine d'années ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser toute ma famille sans dirigent pendant une durée pareille ! »

\- « C'est la règle, je ne peux rien y faire. Tout ce que je peux faire est de te faire apparaître à proximité d'une personne qui te sera chère dans le futur et qui te sera essentielle pour te libérer de ta malédiction, ainsi que te donner toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin pour cette époque. »

 **Fin Flash-back**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette rue où il avait fini par sentir la magie d'un jeune sorcier qui s'était avéré être Harry Potter. D'après les souvenir qu'il avait obtenu du Voile, ce jeune homme était considéré comme un héros pour l'intégralité du monde sorcier. Heureusement que ce jeune homme avait du sang de Black dans les veines, sinon il n'aurait pas pu le prendre avec lui.

En pensant à cela, l'arbre généalogique des Black qu'il avait perçu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. La colère et la frustration le submergea. Dire qu'il y a cent ans, la famille Black faisait partie des plus puissants et à son retour, presque tous ses membres étaient décédés ou reniés ! Il lui faudra avoir une conversation avec les Black restants afin de connaître pourquoi cette soudaine déchéance.

Après avoir passé quelques temps à fulminer de la sorte, le sorcier décida de reporter les décisions importantes aux prochains jours. Il devait avant tout s'occuper du petit Harry, mettre en place un emploi du temps pour celui-ci et lui apprendre tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour en faire le parfait hériter de la famille. Il fallait à tout prix que le garçon soit prêt à vivre dans le monde sorcier et à porter fièrement son statut de héros du monde sorcier sans jamais être manipulé par qui que ce soit.

Enfilant un pantalon de soie pour pyjama et se glissant dans les draps, Rigel se dit qu'il lui serait plaisant d'avoir un enfant dont s'occuper.

* * *

Voilààààà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre... Le suivant est déjà presque terminé donc normalement je ne devrais pas avoir de problème de publication pour celui-là ^^' J'attends donc votre avis sur ce chapitre et si vous avez quelques critiques constructives pour m'améliorer je suis tout ouïe ;) Par ailleurs je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent.

Bisous et à bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** La Danse Des Âmes

 **Auteur** : Valou-kun

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance & Adventure

 **Pairing** : Harry X Secret

 **Disclaimer** : Bon j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques personnes de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais je suis pas sûr que J.K. Rowlings soit très d'accord. Donc on va dire que je ne fais que les emprunter et qu'ils lui appartiennent toujours. Par contre seul mon OC et l'histoire est à moi.

 **Résumé** : Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Alors j'ai moins de retard cette fois-ci (Voire pas du tout même), mais pour me faire pardonner de ce que je vais vous annoncer, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Et mon annonce est la suivante: je risque fort de na pas pouvoir poster pendant un long moment (au moins 3 mois). Je me retrouve à travailler pendant mes vacances et quand je rentre chez moi,je ne peux que dormir... Alors je vais essayer d'avancer le prochain chapitre quand même petit à petit, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps ^^' Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il sera écrit un jour ou l'autre! (Si vous voulez la voir arriver plus vite, essayez les reviews, vous allez voir ça motive vachement XD).

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rigel se réveilla aux aurores. Une habitude qu'il possédait depuis bien longtemps. Après tout en tant que Seigneur de la famille Black, il avait besoin de tout le temps possible pour assurer à celle-ci la prospérité qu'elle possédait autrefois. Il lui faudra travailler dur pour qu'elle retrouve sa puissance d'antan.

Il s'enferma dans le bureau contigu à sa suite et décida de se pencher sur l'emploi du temps qu'il pourrait préparer pour le jeune Harry ainsi que pour lui-même. Le plus urgent pour le moment était de donner au petit sorcier les bases sur la magie et l'histoire du monde magique. En ce qui le concernait, il devait absolument se rendre à Gringotts afin d'avoir un audit complet de ce que possédait encore sa famille. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il parle à Harry de cette histoire d'adoption après s'être renseigné auprès des Gobelins sur les possibilités des adoptions sorcières.

Il prit donc rendez-vous avec les Gobelins pour peu après midi, puis, se rendant compte que l'heure avait plutôt bien avancé, il décida d'aller réveiller Harry pour pouvoir lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ces prochains jours et lui faire manger un petit déjeuner.

Il entra donc dans la chambre du petit brun puis se pencha sur le lit en passant les mains dans les boucles brunes. Les mouvements dans ses cheveux le réveillèrent et il papillonna des yeux. Le temps de se souvenir où il se trouvait, puis il écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever d'un seul coup.

\- « Je suis désolé monsieur, je me lève tout de suite et je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

Rigel l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre

\- « Dis-moi Harry, tu sais que normalement tu n'aurais jamais dû préparer le déjeuner des Durlsey auparavant ? Il est donc hors de question que je te demande de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est d'ailleurs absolument pas digne de ton rang. Suis-moi, il faut te préparer et ensuite nous pourrons aller manger. »

Ils entrèrent donc dans le dressing de la chambre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de visiter plus en profondeur la veille. Et le plus jeune finit bouche-bée devant la quantité impressionnante de vêtements qu'il contenait. Impossible pour lui de choisir un seul vêtement là-dedans. C'est bien trop de luxe pour lui, qui était habitué à ses guenilles. Rigel s'en rendit compte et choisit pour lui un simple pantalon noir à pinces et une chemise du même vert que ses yeux. Il faisait plutôt bon pour une matinée de juillet en France, aussi n'avaient-ils pas besoin de trop se vêtir.

Une fois Harry habillé, le plus âgé les fit descendre d'un étage pour se rendre dans la salle à manger privée. Harry resta observer la table un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci ne présentait que les couverts sans rien à manger dessus, mais finit par s'asseoir à la demande du maître des lieux. Celui-ci claqua ensuite des doigts et une quantité de nourriture bien trop grande pour deux apparut sur la table. Le garçon sursauta en voyant cela, mais se repris bien assez vite pour poser un regard extasié sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Malgré tout il ne se servit pas, attendant en regardant Rigel que celui-ci lui donne l'autorisation de prendre ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

\- « Eh bien Harry ? Qu'attends-tu avant de commencer à manger ? »

\- « Euhhh je ne savais pas si j'avais l'autorisation de commencer à manger… Chez les Dursley je devais attendre qu'ils me l'autorisent alors… »

\- « Tu n'es plus chez les Dursley à présent alors ne te préoccupe plus des règles qu'ils ont pu te donner auparavant. Si jamais quelque chose me contrarie je t'en ferai simplement part ne t'inquiète pas. »

Suite à cela Harry commença à manger avec entrain. Le repas dura en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il leur faudrait faire pour que leur relation puisse avancer plus facilement et en évitant les problèmes.

Une fois que tous deux eurent fini de manger, la nourriture disparut et Rigel fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Ils remontèrent au troisième étage et pénétrèrent dans le bureau du plus âgé et s'assirent face à face.

\- « Bien Harry, à présent il va falloir que l'on discute tous les deux de ton avenir. Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir si tu souhaites rester vivre ici. »

\- « C'est vrai ? Je pourrais rester ici ? »

\- « Si je te le propose. » sourit Rigel. « Cependant, il faut que tu saches que si tu souhaites rester ici, tu devras te soumettre à différents cours afin que ton éducation puisse être celle d'un jeune sorcier de bonne famille. »

\- « Je vais apprendre plein de nouvelles choses alors ? C'est génial ! » répondit un Harry bien plus enthousiaste que ne le pensait le plus âgé.

Si celui-ci gardait cet état d'esprit, cela serait bien plus simple pour lui de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- « Donc tu acceptes ? C'est parfait ! Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que l'on commence dès maintenant. Il faudrait que tu assimiles au plus vite les rudiments du langage pour pouvoir passer pour un sang pur éduqué dès sa naissance. Ensuite ce midi, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi pour aller rencontrer les gobelins. Nous aurons sûrement à voir avec les gobelins pour tout ce qui touchera ton héritage. »

\- « Mon héritage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- « Il s'agit de ce que tes parents t'ont laissé après leur mort. Les gobelins pourront t'expliquer cela mieux que moi. Pour le moment, nous avons deux heures devant nous, alors nous allons en profiter pour commencer les leçons de langage dès maintenant. »

Et c'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard tous deux sortirent du bureau, Harry pestant sur les subtilités du langage et des négations. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le bâtiment central et descendirent les doubles escaliers pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Puis ils passèrent de nouveau dans l'aile Est pour se trouver face à une grande pièce, où se trouvait le plus grand étalage de richesse qu'Harry ait jamais vu. La pièce était dans des tons sombres, et même les meubles étaient d'un noir brillant, ouvragés d'or. Ils paraissaient bien plus précieux que les meubles que l'on trouvait dans leurs appartements. Ce même or ressortait partout dans la pièce, sur les meubles, les fauteuils, sur la cheminée, sur les lustres, les murs, le sol, le plafond… Bien évidemment il n'y avait pas que de l'or mais toutes ces petites incrustations dorées et sinueuses sur ce fond noir rendaient le tout à couper le souffle. Heureusement que de nombreuses fenêtres illuminaient la pièce car sinon l'ambiance serait sombre.

\- « Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Harry

\- « Ceci est la salle de transport, où se trouve notre cheminette internationale, un moyen de transport sorcier. Il suffit de se placer dans la cheminée et de lancer la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds en prononçant à voix haute le lieu où l'on désire se rendre. Les cheminettes internationales sont rares et peu utilisées, nous n'en possédons nous-même qu'une seule, mais comme nous devons nous rendre en Angleterre au plus vite c'est le moyen le plus simple. » répondit Rigel en récupérant la poudre de cheminette située dans un coffret posé sur la cheminée.

Le sorcier expliqua donc au plus jeune comment se placer correctement pour que tous deux fassent le voyage ensemble, puis il lança la poudre dans la cheminée, des flammes vertes leur léchèrent les pieds, effrayant Harry, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, Rigel cria « Banque de Gringotts, Angleterre » et tout devint flou. Il se sentit ensuite éjecté en avant, mais il n'eut même pas la possibilité de tomber puisque Rigel le rattrapa, sachant qu'un premier voyage en cheminette n'était jamais agréable.

Ils avancèrent donc dans un grand hall, avant de finir par se retrouver devant un guichet derrière lequel un gobelin les observait avec suffisance. Rigel s'avança et commença ensuite à parler :

 **\- « Bonjour maître Gobelin, j'aimerai pouvoir m'entretenir avec le gestionnaire de la famille Black s'il vous plaît ? »**

 **\- « Bien sûr honorable client, permettez que je vérifie votre chevalière familiale ? »** répondit le Gobelin dont l'attitude et le regard s'étaient éclaircis lorsque Rigel avait commencé à parler en Gobelbabil.

Une fois la chevalière laissée aux mains du Gobelin, le temps que celui-ci fasse els vérifications nécessaires, Harry demanda :

\- « En quelle langue tu as commencé à parler ? Je ne comprenais plus rien… »

\- « C'était ce qu'on appelle le Gobelbabil. Il s'agit de la langue officielle des Gobelins. Il est bien plus simple de leur parler ainsi car ils deviennent plus prompts à accéder à nos demandes. Je te l'apprendrai également si tu le souhaites. »

\- « Ouaahhh mais c'est génial ? Tu connais combien de langues ? Tu pourras toutes me les apprendre ? »

\- « Bien sûr, je te rappelle que je dois t'enseigner tout ce que je sais » Rit le plus grand. « Et je compte bien t'apprendre toutes les langues que je connais, soit le Gobelbabil, l'anglais, le français, le latin, l'italien, le russe, le japonais, le mandarin, l'espagnol, et l'allemand ».

\- « Mais comment tu peux connaître autant de langues ?! » s'étonna Harry

\- « Je suis bien plus vieux que ce que tu crois alors j'ai eu le temps de me déplacer et d'apprendre directement sur place. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. »

Ils furent ensuite interrompus par le Gobelin qui revenait vers eux afin de rendre sa chevalière au Lord, et qui leur dit :

\- **« Votre conseiller bancaire, Maître Bolpek vous attend dans son bureau. Il sera accompagné du Seigneur Ragnok qui a émis le souhait de vous parler. »**

 **\- « Vraiment ? Cela m'arrange je dois l'avouer. Je vous remercie Maître Gobelin, puissent vos affaires être florissantes. »**

 **\- « Et que le sang de vos ennemis abreuvent vos terres »** Répondit le Gobelin en continuant la salutation traditionnelle de son peuple.

Ils furent donc conduits jusqu'à un grand bureau où les attendaient deux gobelins, tranquillement assis derrière le seul et immense bureau situé dans cette pièce. Les deux sorciers furent priés de s'asseoir. Une fois tous deux installés, le regard des gobelins passa de Rigel à Harry, pour revenir sur Rigel et le plus grand d'entre eux entama le dialogue :

\- « Bienvenue messieurs, je suis le Seigneur Gobelin Ragnok. Je suis navré de m'être imposé de la sorte, mais je souhaitais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous des affaires de la famille Black en la compagnie de votre conseiller. »

\- « Bien sûr je comprends parfaitement, Seigneur Ragnok, et je vous remercie, c'est un honneur que le président de Gringotts se soit déplacé en personne pour s'entretenir avec moi. De plus cela m'arrange car j'avais quelques questions à vous poser ultérieurement. » s'amusa Rigel, la voix pleine de moquerie.

Ragnok sourit en entendant la réponse du sorcier, et se lança donc sur la raison de sa présence :

\- « Nous avons appris que vous avez disparu il y a de cela une centaine d'année. Puis tout à coup, il a été porté à nos oreilles que vous êtes réapparu. Nous garderons bien évidemment nos moyens d'informations pour nous. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que la famille Black a sombré depuis votre départ. Elle s'est associée à un Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, et tous ses membres sont morts les uns après les autres. De plus, environ le quart de la fortune de votre famille a été versée à cet homme pour financer la dernière guerre, soit 6 millions de gallions. Fort heureusement, seul l'argent a pu être déplacé, les artefacts et possessions présentes dans le coffre familial ne pouvant être utilisés que par des membres de votre famille. Je souhaitais donc savoir quelle serait votre position vis-à-vis des finances de votre famille ? »

Malgré sa colère face à tout cet argent gaspillé, un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de Rigel. Un Gobelin restait un Gobelin après tout et visiblement le président de Gringotts était bien plus inquiet par ce qu'il comptait faire de son coffre que par autre chose.

\- « Vous vous doutez bien évidemment que je n'ai pas autorisé tous ces déplacements d'argent. Celui-ci ne pouvant être récupéré, je compte utiliser ce qu'il reste et mes connaissances en affaires pour refaire florir la richesse de la famille, rehausser notre prestance et retrouver toute la puissance que nous avions autrefois. »

\- « Vous parlez au pluriel ? Avez-vous déjà réussi à réunir les membres de votre famille ? » demanda Bolpek, incrédule. Celui-ci se souvenait encore de la famille qui s'entre déchirait la dernière fois qu'il els avait vu dans son bureau.

\- « Pas du tout, je parlais davantage de notre invité et de moi-même. »

\- « Votre invité ? » intervint Ragnok en observant le petit garçon qui observait ses pieds. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, releva la tête, montrant par la même occasion la cicatrice qui ornait son front. Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama : « Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Tout le monde le disait introuvable ! Et nous qui cherchons à le contacter depuis tout ce temps ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

\- « Je garderai bien évidemment mes moyens d'informations pour moi » sourit Rigel, reprenant les paroles du Gobelin plus tôt. « Harry est la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous. Je voudrais prendre sa garde en charge et j'aurais besoin que vous m'accordiez une faveur, Seigneur Ragnok. »

\- « Pitié Rigel, cela fait plusieurs siècles que l'on se connait, ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter d'être aussi cérémonieux ? Et explique-moi en quoi je pourrais t'aider car je t'avoue que je ne vois pas trop en quoi mon aide pourrait être requise »

\- « Je veux adopter Harry. Il a besoin d'une famille qui puisse prendre soin de lui et qui lui offre une vraie enfance. Certes cela ne fait même pas un jour que je le connais, mais sa magie m'appelle, et… Enfin je veux pouvoir prendre soin de lui.

Ragnok ricana. Voir le grand Seigneur de la famille Black aussi peu sûr de lui était un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Il prit quelques seconde pour reprendre son calme puis il se tourna vers le petit sorcier qui regardait Rigel avec des yeux ronds et plein de larmes.

\- « Vraiment ? Vous… Vous voulez vraiment de moi dans votre famille ? Enfin, je veux dire je serai sûrement un poids plus qu'autre chose et… »

\- « Tu ne seras en aucun cas un poids » répondit fermement Rigel. « Si 'est moi qui le demande c'est que je le veux. Tu fais partie de la famille Black, même si de manière éloignée, et nous prenons toujours soin des nôtres. Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas je peux comprendre, c'est tellement soudain… »

\- « Non ! Je ne suis pas contre, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour ça et puis qu'est ce que ça va m'apporter ? » demanda le petit, inquiet.

Malgré son appréhension, Rigel sourit. Harry agissait comme un serpentard en cherchant les avantages de la situation et cela lui plaisait bien.

\- « C'est pour cela que je voulais en parler avec Ragnok. Les Gobelins sont les meilleurs créateurs de cercles en liens d'âmes et familiaux. Il me semblait plus qu'adapté de leur demander ce qui serait le plus bénéfique pour nous deux comme type d'adoption, autant sur le plan légal que magique. »

\- « C'était donc pour cela que tu avais besoin de moi ? En effet je peux t'aider et puis cela me fera une nouvelle faveur de moi à te devoir vieux brigand. Même si la liste est encore loin d'être terminée. » soupira Ragnok, sous les yeux ébahis de son employé qui voyait mal le grand Seigneur Gobelin d'Angleterre devoir plusieurs faveurs à qui que ce soit. « Je vais faire quelques recherches pendant que Bolpek t'expliquera ce qu'il reste en possession de ta famille. Et lorsque je reviendrais je pourrais répondre à toutes vos interrogations sur les… Bénéfices que vous pourriez retirer par une adoption. Cela vous convient-il messieurs ? »

\- « Parfaitement, je vous remercie Ragnok. » répondit le sorcier adulte.

Puis tous deux tournèrent la tête vers Harry qui sursauta en se rendant compte qu'ils attendaient également une réponse de sa part. Un simple petit « Oui bien sûr » timide sortit de sa bouche, mais tous deux semblèrent s'en contenter.

Puis Ragnok sortit du bureau, laissant Bolpek prendre la parole :

\- « Bien Seigneur Black, comme le Seigneur Ragnok le disait tout à l'heure, vous possédez toujours toutes vos propriétés de par le monde, bien qu'elles semblent avoir été délaissée et certaines auraient besoin de quelques rafraîchissements : Le château de Chambord est toujours très bien entretenu par vos elfes, tout comme votre Résidence à Moscou, à Kyoto et à Sydney. Les différents immeubles de luxe que vous possédez sur Paris, New York, Moscou, Londres et Barcelone sont toujours en bon état et sont actuellement en location par des moldus, comme vous l'avez toujours demandé. Nous nous sommes nous-même chargé de la location de ces appartements car la famille Black s'était fait connaître comme réfractaire aux moldus ces dernières décennies. Cependant, comme je le disais, certaines de vos habitations nécessitent des travaux de remise en état. Il s'agit de votre villa à Majorque, le palais de Vancouver et celui de Rio de Janeiro. Tous les elfes de maisons qui devaient les entretenir sont décédés. Il vous suffirait d'une dizaine d'elfe par habitation et je pense que vous pourriez les remettre en état en deux ou trois ans environ. »

\- « Je vois… Et à quelle somme mon patrimoine total est évalué ? »

\- « Eh bien… Si prend le simple patrimoine de ce que vous possédez dans vos différentes voûtes, on arrive à une somme de 18 millions de galions (environ 108 millions d'euros). Si on ajoute à cela toutes vos propriétés, cette somme est augmentée de 570 millions de galions (4.1 milliards d'euros), le Château de Chambord, votre propriété principale était à elle-seule estimée à 140 millions de galions (1 milliard d'euros). En ce qui concerne vos propriétés louées, celles-ci vous apportent en plus une rente totale d'environ 10 000 galions par mois (72 500 euros). »

\- « Parfait ! Et combien d'elfes de maisons possédons-nous encore ? »

\- « D'après nos documents, vous possédez une cinquantaine d'elfes qui entretiennent encore vos résidences. Environ 35 d'entre eux sont basés à Chambord et les autres sont répartis à Moscou, à Tokyo et à Sydney. Je pense que vous pourriez prendre la moitié des elfes que vous possédez à Chambord afin de restaurer les résidences qui nécessitent des travaux. » expliqua rapidement Bolpek.

\- « Fort bien, je vais vous laisser prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent. Je sais que nos elfes vous obéissent tout autant qu'aux maîtres de maison. »

\- « Aucun problème monsieur. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez vous entretenir ? »

\- « Pas vraiment non. Puis-je juste prendre avec moi les états de compte de la famille ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! Il s'agit déjà d'une copie que je comptais vous donner. » s'exclama le gobelin.

\- « A présent que ceci est réglé, je voudrais que nous discutions des comptes de mon petit protégé. » reprit Rigel.

Sentant qu'on parlait de lui, le plus jeune qui commençait franchement à s'ennuyer releva la tête sans comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait. Rigel décida donc de lui expliquer rapidement.

\- « Vois-tu Harry, ton père faisait partie de la noblesse sorcière, aussi cela signifie que lorsqu'il est mort, il t'a laissé la totalité de sa fortune et de ses biens. Il faudrait donc que quelqu'un s'en occupe pour toi, car je me doute bien que tu ne sais pas t'en occuper toi-même. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord que l'on sache ce que tes parents ont voulu pour toi et ce qu'ils t'ont laissé exactement. Est-ce que tu préfèrerais que je m'occupe de ton patrimoine ou bien tu veux que ce soit les gobelins qui le gèrent pour toi ? »

\- « Ce sont les Gobelins qui s'en occupaient déjà avant ? C'est plus simple si on les laisse continuer comme ça non ? Y'a aucun risque qu'on me prenne de l'argent si ? »

\- « Normalement non. Mais tu as raison, cela sera plus simple ainsi. Mais mieux vaut vérifier avant pour ne courir aucun risque. Maître Bolpek, vous pensez que vous pouvez demander au Gobelin s'occupant des comptes Potter de nous rejoindre ? » s'enquit Rigel.

\- « Bien sûr Seigneur Black, je vais convier de suite le gestionnaire des comptes Potter, Maître Gripsec. Il sera là d'ici quelques instants. »

Après quelques minutes entra le Gobelin qui observa les personnes dans la pièce, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la cicatrice sur le front du plus jeune. Il s'avança ensuite avant de s'incliner devant eux.

\- « Vous m'avez appelé, Maître Bolpek ? »

\- « Oui Maître Gripsec j'aurais voulu que le Seigneur Black et son protégé puissent étudier ses comptes, soient ceux de la famille Potter. Ils veulent juste vérifier les possessions et les entrées et sorties d'argent actuelles. Pourriez-vous accéder à leur requête ? » demanda Bolpek.

En entendant la demande de Bolpek, Gripsec blanchit légèrement, mais avança malgré tout et commença à étaler les différents documents en prenant la parole :

\- « La famille Potter possède donc une voûte familiale où est stockée la fortune pure en galions qui actuellement de 15 millions de galions, accompagnée d'une seconde voûte où sont entassés les différents artefacts et actes de propriété, et d'une dernière voûte, plus petite où se trouve stockée une petite quantité d'argent réservée pour votre usage scolaire. La seconde voûte ne peut être accessible que par des membres de la famille Potter, mais la seconde est plus facile d'accès, notamment pour les tuteurs des membres de la famille Potter. »

\- « Et qui est donc le tuteur de ce jeune homme ? » s'enquit mielleusement Rigel.

\- « Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbeldore, qui a déjà pu accéder au coffre de la famille Potter et en a ainsi retiré près de 7 millions de galions pour financer l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la dernière guerre, ainsi que 1 million pour son usage personnel. » Répondit Gripsec en tremblotant. Il finit même par couiner de peur en sentant la magie du Seigneur Black envahir la pièce.

\- « Ainsi donc, » commença le sorcier d'une voix polaire, son visage s'étant figé en un masque impassible. « Vous avez sciemment permis à un sorcier ne faisant pas partie de la famille Potter de se servir dans leur voûte familiale ? Rappelez-moi quelle est la sanction gobeline pour ce genre d'actes ? »

\- « La peine de mort tout simplement. » répondit Ragnok qui venait de revenir dans le bureau. Sa présence avait d'ailleurs fait blanchir encore plus Gripsec, si c'était possible.

\- « Ragnok ? Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Quelle rapidité de recherche ! » s'étonna Rigel

\- « Effectivement, mais ce que j'apprends ici m'interpelle davantage. Imaginez un peu le scandale si on venait accuser Grignotts pour détournement d'argent ? Gripsec, vous êtes prié de sortir de cette salle. Des gardes vous y attendent devant. J'espère que vous profiterez de votre séjour dans nos mines de sel avant votre exécution. »

Une fois que Gripsec eut quitté le bureau, Ragnok reprit un visage plus avenant et s'adressa aux deux sorciers.

\- « Revenons donc à nos affaires. Avez-vous eu le temps de mettre l'état de vos comptes à plat ? »

\- « Aucun problème, ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les documents sont sur ce bureau. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard quand nous aurons réglé nos autres problèmes auparavant et quand Harry sera plus à l'aise avec la comptabilité. D'ici là je vous laisserais gérer nos comptes Maître Bolpek. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser la gestion des comptes Potter à un gobelin criminel. Cela vous convient-il ? »

\- « Bien sûr Seigneur Black, c'est un réel honneur de recevoir votre confiance ! » bégaya Bolpek.

\- « Maintenant que ces problèmes sont réglés, j'aimerais que nous nous entretenions en privé. Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instant Bolpek je vous prie ? » intervint Ragnok et l'autre gobelin se fit un plaisir d'obéir et de sortir.

\- « Bien ! » reprit Ragnok. « Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons pouvoir nous pencher sur votre principal problème : l'adoption du jeune Harry. J'ai trouvé trois adoptions possibles qui ne comportent que peu d'inconvénients. Tout d'abord, il a la simple adoption magique. Vous prononcez un serment magique en affirmant vouloir procéder à l'adoption et la Magie la prendra en compte et vous serez automatiquement enregistrés comme père et fils aux yeux des sorciers, comme des moldus. De plus, grâce à un cercle runique gobelin vos magies seront liées, comme le sont celles d'un père et de son fils. C'est l'adoption la plus simple qu'il existe actuellement.  
Ensuite vient l'adoption de sang qui possède les mêmes effets que l'adoption magique mais avec quelques effets en plus. Il s'agit d'un échange de vos sangs, ainsi Harry pourra prétendre avoir un sang de Black très peu dilué dans le sang. Il sera bien plus facile pour lui de prouver sa filiation en utilisant simplement son sang. Toutes les potions de filiation démontreront également que vous êtes parentés aux yeux de la magie et des lois.  
Et enfin l'adoption la plus puissante de toute est l'adoption noire. Non seulement Harry aura du sang de Black dans les veines, sans pour autant effacer celui de ses parents, mais en plus vous lierez votre magie et Harry présentera les caractéristiques physiques et magiques des Blacks en plus de celles de ses parents. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est l'enfant de trois parents différents. La seule contrainte de cette adoption est qu'elle nécessite l'aide de gobelins pour créer les runes nécessaires, ainsi qu'un bijou forgé par nous-même en tant que preuve de l'adoption. C'est surtout pour cela qu'elle est si peu usitée : peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter de posséder un bijou gobelin. »

\- « Oh je vois ! Les sorciers n'ont toujours pas compris comment fonctionne les gobelins avec leurs bijoux ? » s'amusa Rigel avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « Si jamais nous décidions de cette adoption, accepterais-tu de nous prêter les bijoux nécessaires ? Evidemment je ferai un serment magique qui te promettra que ce bijou, une fois que nous serons morts te reviendra. »

\- « Aucun problème, tu connais nos lois, je ne m'en fais pas trop. Maintenant je vais te laisser vous avec le petit comment vous voulez procéder. »

Ils tournèrent donc leur attention vers Harry, pour voir qu'il avait l'air d'être plongé en pleine réflexion. Un discret toussotement de leur part le ramena parmi eux et il releva donc la tête.

\- « Nous nous demandions si tu accepterais que je t'adopte et si oui quelle adoption te conviendrait le mieux » commença Rigel.

\- « Cependant, j'ai un doute sur le fait que tu aies bien entendu les possibilités d'adoption au vu de ta concentration actuelle » termina Ragnok, légèrement contrarié.

\- « Si si ! J'ai tout écouté mais justement je réfléchissais parce que je ne savais pas si je voulais être adopté ou pas… J'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille alors j'aimerai bine avoir un papa qui s'occupe de moi, et puis Rigel il est gentil avec moi. Mais j'ai peur de pas être assez bien pour lui et qu'il regrette… » fit le petit, les larmes aux yeux, craignant d'être grondé.

Voyant les larmes dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, le plus âgé le prit dans ses bras et commença doucement à lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer et lui chuchota à l'oreille

\- « Chuuut. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Les adoptions sorcières ne peuvent pas se rompre tout d'abord et ensuite qui ne voudrait pas de toi ? Regarde-toi tu es un petit sorcier absolument adorable et n'importe qui craquerait pour toi. Alors je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles sottises. Il va falloir que toi et moi travaillons pour faire sortir de ton esprit tout ce que ta famille a pu te dire avant d'accord ? »

\- « D'accord » Renifla le garçon « Mais du coup j'ai pas tout bien compris ce que monsieur Ragnok a dit tout à l'heure… Mais ça serait pas mieux si on pouvait faire la plus puissante des adoptions ? Comme ça on serait super proches tous les deux et personne pourrait essayer de me récupérer hein ? »

\- « C'est toi qui décide Harry. Mais si tu veux que nous fassions une adoption noire, nous le ferons. » répondit Rigel, comprenant que ce qu'Harry voulait c'était une garantie de ne pas être délaissé.

\- « Alors je veux bien oui s'il te plaît… »

Rigel releva la tête vers Ragnok qui avait bien entendu toute leur conversation et qui se leva donc afin de préparer le nécessaire.

\- « Eh bien il semblerait que ce jeune homme sache ce qu'il veut. Je vais donc aller récupérer les bijoux nécessaires. Je viendrais vous chercher d'ici quelques minutes pour vous amener dans la salle des rituels. » les informa le gobelin en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et les escorta jusqu'à la fameuse salle. Celle-ci était entièrement blanche, avec un cercle runique absolument immense gravé à même le sol en son centre. Un très vieux gobelin en tunique blanche les attendait en s'appuyant sur une canne qui ressemblait fortement, d'après Harry, à un bâton magique.

\- « Ainsi, voici nos deux sorciers désirant procéder à une adoption noire ?

\- « Effectivement Maître Sheltiek. Laissez moi vous présenter le Seigneur Rigel Black et l'Héritier Harry Potter. Messieurs, voici Maître Sheltiek, le meilleur chaman de la nation gobeline d'Angleterre, voir même du monde entier. Il a accepté de superviser votre rituel d'adoption et a dessiné la totalité des runes qui gravent actuellement le sol. Vous ne pouvez rêver mieux pour la réalisation de cette adoption. » présenta Ragnok.

\- « Maître Sheltiek, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, j'avais cru comprendre que les chamans gobelins se montrent très rarement à leur peuple, alors à des sorciers je vous remercie de l'attention toute particulière que vous nous portez. » s'inclina Rigel, incitant Harry à faire de même.

\- « Seigneur Black, je vois que vous êtes de retour. J'ai entendu bien des choses sur vous. Les Murmures semblent incroyablement bavards lorsque cela vous touche, autant que votre compagnon alors je me suis dit que j'apprécierai de vous rencontrer. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Cette adoption promet d'être passionnante » sourit le gobelin avec moquerie.

Rigel tout comme Harry froncèrent les sourcils aux paroles sibyllines du chaman. Mais celui-ci les entraina bien vite sur le cercle runique sans leur laisser le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Il les fit se placer dans le cercle, l'un en face de l'autre, lui-même se plaçant au centre.

\- « J'espère que vous êtes tous deux bien conscients qu'une fois cette adoption réalisée, il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière. Vos magies et votre sang seront liés de manière définitive. Et je ne vous cache pas que cette adoption peut présenter un risque pour vous. » les prévint-ils avant de se taire et de commencer le rituel en voyant la détermination présente sur leur visage.

Sheltiek laissa donc sa magie s'écouler dans la pièce et le cercle s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée. De nombreux autre cercles apparurent à l'intérieur, formant nombre d'entrelacs et d'arabesque compliquées qui finissaient toutes par lier entre eux les deux plus importants cercles, où se trouvaient les deux sorciers. Puis le gobelin entama le serment magique nécessaire à l'adoption.

\- « Monsieur Rigel Andromède Black, Seigneur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, jurez-vous devant la magie que vous vous engagez de toujours prendre soin de l'Héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Potter, Harry James Potter, et de lui apporter toute l'aide, l'affection et l'amour que demande votre future position de père ? Jurez-vous également de toujours veiller sur sa personne et de consentir à tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour son bonheur ou sa survie ? »

\- « Moi Rigel Andromède Black, je le jure devant la magie. »

\- « Monsieur Harry James Potter, Héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Potter, jurez-vous devant la magie que vous apporterez toute l'aide possible au Seigneur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks, Rigel Ganymède Black, de lui apporter l'amour et l'affection que demande votre future relation et de ne jamais vous détourner des futurs devoirs que cela pourrait vous apporter ? »

\- « Moi Harry James Potter, je le jure devant la magie » imita Harry de manière instinctive sans pouvoir contrôler ses paroles.

Leurs magies respectives sortirent doucement de leur corps, violette virant au noir pour Rigel et vert sombre pour Harry, puis se touchèrent presque timidement. Mais assez vite, elles semblèrent s'enhardir et s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre pour finir par se lier et former une seule et même vague ondulante, d'une couleur noire mat. Cette masse noire se transforma alors en deux dagues de rituel que Sheltiek tendit à chacun des deux sorciers qui t'entaillèrent légèrement la main, non sans une grimace de douleur pour le petit garçon. Leur sang se mit à couler le long des cercles, remplissant même les runes tracées sur ceux-ci. Puis le gobelin sortit les deux bagues nécessaires à la finalité du rituel et les lâcha en l'air. Celles-ci se mirent à léviter puis les deux dagues redevinrent une masse ondulante de magie pure qui s'engouffra dans les bagues, avant de se ruer sur chacun des sorciers, qui hurlèrent alors en sentant une telle quantité de magie, amplifiée par le sang présent dans le cercle. Leur sang continua à couler de manière plus abondante que précédemment et le manque de forces les fit tomber à genoux au sol.

 **\- « Je vous demande, mère Magie, d'accéder à leur demande et de les lier de manière définitive et totale afin que puisse être établi le lien de l'adoption noire ! Que leur âme, leur magie, leur sang et leur famille se mêlent et que la magnificence de la lignée puisse être prolongée ! »** psalmodia le chaman en Gobelbabil cette fois-ci.

La douleur faisait chanceler les deux sorciers, et Harry pleurait en sentant ses forces diminuer. Soudain la magie quitta leur corps pour se séparer. Puis elle les réintégra plus en douceur, une partie se faufilant dans les bagues. Le sang présent sur le cercle runique s'éleva sans les airs pour former une grande bulle qui s'intégra aux anneaux qui changèrent ensuite de couleur. Les anneaux passèrent à leurs doigts, et immédiatement la douleur disparut, les laissant faibles et proches de l'inconscience. Tout ce qu'ils purent percevoir furent deux grandes silhouettes qui apparurent et qui laissèrent échapper « Les familles sont désormais liées. Nous renouvelons donc notre serment de protection envers nos deux enfants. Ainsi soit-il. »

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Et voilààààà! Je vais essayer de me mettre de suite à l'écriture de la suite et j'espère que cette fiction vous plait... J'aimerais bien que vous me pointiez ce que vous aimez en particulier (ou pas d'ailleurs XD).

Par ailleurs je viens de me dire que je devrais peut-être faire en sorte que Rigel se mette en couple parce que Harry pourrait avoir besoin d'une seconde figure parentale... Mais je suis encor hésitant. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Le mettre en couple ou pas? Et si oui avec un homme ou une femme? Vous pouvez me donner des idées de personnages avec qui vous le verriez bien en couple aussi (qui sait je pourrais garder l'idée XD).

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée (ou soirée selon l'heure chez vous) et de gros bisous ^^

Valou


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** La Danse Des Âmes

 **Auteur** : Valou-kun

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance & Adventure

 **Pairing** : Harry X Secret

 **Disclaimer** : Bon j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques personnes de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais je suis pas sûr que J.K. Rowlings soit très d'accord. Donc on va dire que je ne fais que les emprunter et qu'ils lui appartiennent toujours. Par contre seul mon OC et l'histoire est à moi.

 **Résumé** : Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonnnnn... Oui je sais j'ai presque un an de retard... Et j'en suis vraiment navré... Mais j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche, puis au moment où j'ai voulu m'y remettre je me suis fais larguer, puis j'ai été malade et enfin BREF! Voici la suite... J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire vous imaginez même pas...

Par contre j'ai reçu plusieurs reviews pour le nom de Rigel et effectivement son nom est bien Rigel Antarès Black... Je sais pas ce que jai encore fait comme connerie mais je n'arrive pas à le modifier XD Voilà voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite malgré le lourd retard que j'ai pris.

Bisous et bonne lecture. Enjoy~

PS: Merci encore a tous ceux qui m'ont posté une review et particulièrement à **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** dont la review m'a donné beaucoup de motivation pour sortir de ma déprime et de ma page blanche ^^

Réponse à la review de **Stridou** : Merci pour ta review c'était tout mignon et adorable ^^ Elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis désolé de ne sortir de chapitre que maintenant... Mais j'ai bien l'intention de ma rattraper ne t'inquiète pas ^^

* * *

Le réveil fut douloureux pour Rigel. Il sentait sa tête pulser douloureusement et chaque mouvement lui tirait les muscles comme s'il venait de faire plus de sport qu'il n'en avait jamais fait dans sa vie. Cependant, il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour mieux percevoir les pulsations inconnues qu'il sentait autour de lui. Une chose était sûr : il était toujours à Gringotts. Cependant, il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce sinon les pulsations lui seraient plus familières. Il n'avait surtout jamais entendu parler de lit ou d'infirmerie en ce lieu.

Soudain, il se rendit compte d'un léger étirement sur sa magie, comme si elle l'enjoignait à se rendre quelque part. Il se força donc à se relever, malgré les protestations de son corps endolori. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose au fil de sa longue vie, c'était bien de ne jamais ignorer son instinct ou sa magie. Il suivit la direction prise par sa magie et entra dans une pièce contiguë à la sienne. Il put alors sentir la magie et la présence de son petit protégé. Magie qui s'anima et se mêla à la sienne comme deux amies qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation. Il se rapprocha du jeune sorcier et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Mais combien de temps avaient-ils passé évanoui ?

Une présence se fit sentir derrière lui et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître l'aura de Ragnok. Peut-être aurait-il quelques réponses ? Les Gobelins avaient toujours eu d'excellents érudits qui connaissaient sur le bout des doigts les branches de la magie successorale.

\- « Ragnok ? Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Etait-ce normal que nous nous soyons évanouis ? »

\- « Effectivement, il s'agissait là d'une réaction tout à fait normale, même si elle a été légèrement plus puissante que ce à quoi nous nous attendions. La seule chose qui n'était pas prévue, mais qui au final vous sera bénéfique a été l'apparition de vos deux magies familiales. »

\- « Nos magies familiales ? Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe. Même en quelques siècles d'existence je n'ai jamais assisté à leur apparition. » s'étonna Rigel.

\- « Eh bien il est vrai que pour les sorciers cela ne vous rappelle rien. Mais nous-autres gobelins, nous avons une existence de vie et une mémoire collective bien supérieur à la vôtre et nos archives contiennent énormément d'informations sur ce genre d'apparitions. Pour faire simple, la magie familiale n'apparaît que si elle considère sa présence comme étant nécessaire. Ici elle a dû considérer que les familles Black et Potter ont perdu trop de membres et qu'elles sont en danger d'extinction. D'après les archives gobelines que j'ai consulté durant votre évanouissement, ces magies familiales vont rester à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que ce danger ne disparaisse et en général cela dure de deux à trois générations. Cependant il n'avait pas été fait état d'apparition de magie familiale depuis plus de 7 siècles. Il est fort possible que ce soit votre adoption noire qui a pu faire ressortir la magie nécessaire à leur apparition. Le mélange de deux familles aussi fortement affaiblies a du faire réagir quelque chose. Je continuerai à me renseigner dans nos archives afin de comprendre exactement de quoi il retourne mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations. »

Un léger mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie passa furtivement sur le visage du sorcier. Sa cécité ne l'handicapait que très peu grâce à sa vision magique, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui manquait, c'était la lecture. La magie permettait beaucoup de choses, mais aucun sorcier n'avait jamais pensé à un sortilège qui permette aux aveugles de lire des lettres en relief par exemple. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'il le crée de lui-même ? Après tout il fait partie de la famille Black, la meilleure pour la création d'enchantements. Il se reconcentra donc sur le gobelin face à lui.

-« Et est-ce normal que je sente ma magie me tirer ainsi vers Harry ? En me réveillant à l'instant tout ce qu'elle me demandais de faire était de le rejoindre au plus vite ».

-« Je pense que c'est une réaction normale en effet. Vos magies viennent de se lier ensemble, tout comme vos familles. Il est logique qu'elles veuillent rester en contact autant que possible, mais au fur et à mesure, vous devriez pouvoir vous éloigner sans problèmes et ce assez rapidement ».

-« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas cependant… Pour quel genre de situations pouvons-nous faire appel à la magie familiale ? » s'interrogea Rigel.

-« Eh bien en fait, la magie familiale peut être invoquée lors de toutes les cérémonies familiales, mais aussi lors de jugements, de reniements, et parfois même lorsqu'une situation devient critique, cette magie peut prendre sa forme propre et intervenir directement. Mais c'est un cas bien plus rare. Mais elle est apparue ici dans le cadre de l'adoption noire. Cette adoption utilise la magie familiale pour vous lier entre vous. C'est donc la raison de son apparition ici. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que chaque famille possède sa magie familiale, toutes ont une forme différente, et chacune d'entre elles comptent parmi les plus puissantes magies au monde. Mais je vais vous laisser tranquille encore quelques temps, je reviendrais vous vous voir lorsque ce jeune homme sera réveillé » fit Ragnok en pointant le petit sorcier de la main.

Le gobelin sortit donc en laissant le sorcier plus âgé observer son désormais fils. Il allait désormais devoir faire bien attention à ce jeune homme. La cohabitation serait très certainement difficile au début mais il espérait que tout irait pour le mieux. Tiens ça lui faisait penser qu'il lui avait promis de le laisser s'amuser avec les animaux du parc ce matin… « Peut-être qu'un peu d'amusement pourrait être bénéfique à Harry ? » pensa Rigel. Il resta ainsi dans ses pensées pendant approximativement une heure.

Mais un mouvement face à lui le fit sortir de ses pensées et il observa Harry commencer à se réveiller. Quelques minutes lui furent nécessaires avant d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur Rigel, il lui fit un sourire timide avant de poser une question hésitante.

-« ça a fonctionné ? Tu vas pouvoir être mon papa pour de vrai ? »

-« Oui ça a fonctionné. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la venue de Ragnok, signer quelques papiers je suppose et ensuite on pourra aller se promener quelques temps avant d'aller jouer avec les animaux du parc, comme je te l'avais promis hier. Ça te va ? »

-« c'est vrai ? Oh oui j'adorerai ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en trépignant déjà d'impatience.

Et comme s'il avait été prévenu qu'on parlait de lui, le directeur de la banque ouvrit la porte en souriant narquoisement.

-« Bien, il semblerait que le jeune homme se soit vite réveillé. Maintenant messieurs, si vous voulez bien me signer ceci, et tout sera en règle pour que vous repartiez. Oh par ailleurs Rigel, je ferais envoyer par hibou les relevés des comptes Black et Potter pour que vous puissiez les étudier au calme. Cela vous convient-il ? »

-« C'est parfait, comme toujours avec vous Ragnok » répondit Rigel en signant les différents parchemins qui s'illuminaient un à un en allant rejoindre les archives poussiéreuses du ministère. Une fois le dernier papier signé, Rigel reprit : « Je vous remercie pour tout Ragnok, même si j'imagine que ce service n'était pas gratuit. Je parle à un gobelin après tout. Pour ce qui est du paiement je vous fait confiance pour récupérer le nécessaire dans l'une des voûtes Black. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée mon cher ami ».

Et c'est ainsi que Rigel repartit de la banque avec Harry. Ils décidèrent de passer quelque temps sur le chemin de Traverse, car après tout, quitte à être présent en Angleterre sorcière, autant en profiter pour la découvrir, ou la redécouvrir dans le cas du plus âgé. Cependant, afin de conserver leur tranquillité, Rigel fit en sorte de modifier légèrement l'apparence de Harry en cachant sa cicatrice et en lui donnant des yeux bleus. Ils passèrent ainsi chez l'apothicaire où Rigel refit le stock de son laboratoire qui, depuis le temps manquait cruellement de matériel, puis par chez Florian Fortarôme où tous deux firent la connaissance de la glace magique et de ses nombreux parfums, puis ils se rendirent à la ménagerie magique. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit la quantité d'animaux, autant magiques que non-magiques, présents dans cette boutique : des chats, des hiboux, des corbeaux, des rats, des serpents, des niffleurs, des crapauds, des crabes de feu, des boursoufs etc. C'est durant cette petite expédition que Rigel remarqua l'aura amusée de Harry en regardant des serpents. Il lui demanda alors si les serpents l'intéressaient.

\- « Oh non pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'ils sont rigolos lorsqu'ils se plaignent tout le temps qu''il ne fait pas assez chaud pour eux ! » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

La réponse de Harry laissa le grand sorcier sans voix. Avait-il bien compris ? Harry venait bien de dire qu'il comprenait ce que les serpents disaient ? Serait-il Fourchelangue ?

\- « Harry ? Tu viens bien de me dire que tu comprends ce que les serpents disent ? »

\- « Euhhh... Oui pourquoi ? Tous les sorciers les comprennent pas ? » fit Harry, un peu inquiet de déjà décevoir son nouveau tuteur.

\- « Pas vraiment non » sourit Rigel. « En réalité seul de très rares sorciers peuvent comprendre les serpents. C'est un don très rare, mais aussi très mal vu en Angleterre car souvent considéré comme maléfique. Heureusement tu habite avec un Black ! Je trouve au contraire que parler avec les serpents pourrait être extrêmement amusant. Tu veux peut-être que nous regardions les serpents qu'on pourrait avoir dans ce magasin? »

Après un acquiescement enthousiaste de la part du plus jeune, ils commencèrent à regarder toutes les espèces de serpents qui se trouvaient dans les différents terrariums, mais aucun d'eux ne plaisaient réellement à Rigel qui souhaitait que son nouveau fils puisse avoir un serpent digne de son rang. Mais en passant devant l'un des terrariums, Harry s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Rigel avec un regard triste.

\- « Elle est toute triste... » commença le petit sorcier.

\- « Qui donc Harry ? » demanda la plus âgé.

\- « Le serpent qui est dans cette cage là » dit Harry en pointant du doigt le terrarium devant lequel il s'était arrêté.

En regardant dedans, les deux sorciers virent un serpent qui avait l'air bien mal en point. Les ravages du temps n'avaient visiblement pas épargné ce pauvre animal qui ne semblait plus être que le reflet de lui même. Ses écailles étaient ternes et sèches, ses mouvement étaient lents et faibles, il semblait que ce serpent arrivait en fin de vie. Et pourtant, malgré ça, Rigel sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui chercher d'ennuis, et qu'il cachait plus qu'un simple serpent. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on apprenait en vivant aussi longtemps, c'était de ne jamais ignorer son instinct.

\- « Est-ce qu'on peut la sauver tu crois ? Elle est toute triste parce qu'elle dit que son ancien maître est mort peu de temps auparavant et que son compagnon ne la reconnaît plus... » fit Harry tristement.

Au mot « compagnon », Rigel releva la tête. Les serpents, surtout les femelles ne dépendent jamais d'un mâle. Ils ne leur servent qu'à avoir des petits et puis elles s'en vont en laissant les mâles de leur côté. Les seuls espèces de serpents qui possèdent des compagnons sont des serpents magiques et tous sont très rares. Comment un tel animal avait-il pu se retrouver ainsi enfermé dans une simple animalerie magique ? Quoique, s'il s'agissait d'un serpent magique amputé de son compagnon, sa faiblesse avait dû la rendre très simple à capturer...

\- « Très bien Harry, j'accepte que nous la prenions avec nous, mais je veux avant savions si elle acceptera de nous suivre, car il est hors de question que nous la forcions si elle ne veut pas venir avec nous. Fais juste en sorte d'être discret je ne voudrais pas que mon fils se retrouve pourchassé parce qu'il a voulu parler avec un serpent dans le but de l'aider. »

\- « D'accord Papa ! » s'exclama le petit, surprenant Rigel qui ne s'attendait pas à être appelé ainsi. Puis il repris dans un sifflement discret. _« Bonjour. Dis, je t'entends toute triste depuis tout à l'heure... Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous ? Mon Papa a dit qu'il était d'accord, mais qu'il fallait d'abord que toi tu sois d'accord »_

 _\- « Un parleur ?! »_ s'étonna le serpent qui avait relevé la tête avec difficulté pour observer l'enfant. _« je n'en avais pas vu depuis près de 50 printemps, depuis que mon compagnon m'a brutalement tourné le dos sans une explication en me laissant seule avec nos petits... Tu as l'air drôlement puissant pour un bébé humain tout de même. »_

 _\- « Mais je ne suis pas un bébé ! Même que j'ai eu six ans hier ! Et tu ne m'as pas dit non plus si tu voulais venir avec nous. »_

 _\- « Six ans ne représentent rien par rapport à la durée de vie de mon espèce, petit. Mais si tu souhaites réellement que je vienne avec vous, je n'accepterai qu'à la condition que tu deviennes mon maître. J'ai besoin de pouvoir puiser dans l'énergie d'un maître afin de me maintenir en vie et regagner ma puissance d'autrefois. J'ai été seule trop longtemps et me voici dans une forme qui n'est en rien comparable à celle que j'avais lorsque mon compagnon et moi étions liés à un autre parleur d'antan. »_

 _\- « Je vais le dire de suite à mon père, je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui ! »_ s'exclama l'enfant, tout excité. _« Comment tu t'appelles au fait ? Moi c'est Harry ! »_

 _\- « Mon nom est Apophis jeune parleur. »_

« Papa ! Le serpent est d'accord de venir avec nous, mais elle veut que je devienne son maître pour pouvoir regagner de l'énergie magique ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut la prendre ? Et elle s'appelle Apophis »

« Son maître ? » songea Rigel. Cela signifiait très certainement un autre rituel familial mais pour faire entrer un serpent en tant que familier. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes mais il faudra déjà que le serpent puisse survivre au voyage. Ceci dit avoir un serpent magique comme familier a toujours été un immense honneur pour un sorcier, donc il serait bien fou de refuser.

Une fois les négociations avec le vendeur terminées (entendez par là plumer ce pauvre marchand qui ne voyait là qu'un pauvre serpent en fin de vie), les sorciers accompagnés de leur nouvelle amie décidèrent qu'il serait préférable de rentrer chez eux.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry découvrit une nouvelle façon de voyager pour les sorciers qui aurait faillit à nouveau l'envoyer par terre si Rigel ne l'avait pas retenu. Ils avaient atterri au premier étage du hall principal de Chambord.

\- « Viens Harry suis moi. Si nous voulons pouvoir faire de Apophis ton familier, nous allons devoir nous rendre dans la salle de Rituels du château. Elle se situe dans les sous-sols, proche du laboratoire, là où seule la famille proche est autorisée (en d'autres termes pour le moment : toi et moi. La plupart des Rituels sont plutôt émetteurs de magie forte et mieux vaut avoir une pièce sécurisée pour éviter les repérages ministériels. »

Et c'est ainsi que le Rituel de familier eut lieu. Pas aussi éblouissant que celui de l'adoption, mais tout de même plutôt impressionnant du point de vue de Harry. Celui-ci avait juste eu à donner de son sang et un peu de sa magie à Apophis pour qu'elle puisse l'absorber et celle-ci s'est presque immédiatement endormie après les avoir prévenus qu'elle les rejoindrait lorsqu'elle se sentirait mieux. Ils la prirent malgré tout avec eux pour la déposer dans la chambre de Harry, celui-ci ayant insisté pour que son nouveau familier dorme avec lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement pour les deux sorciers. Tout d'abord, Rigel décida de tenir sa promesse et prit l'initiative d'une promenade dans le parc afin de permettre à Harry de découvrir les animaux du parc de Chambord. Il fit ainsi la connaissance avec des lions, des tigres, des paons, des kangourous, et une quantité d'autres animaux tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Aucun d'entre eux ne manifestait ni agressivité, ni crainte quelque chose d'étrange en soi pour des animaux normalement sauvages, mais Harry en fut particulièrement heureux puisque cela lui permit de jouer avec chacun d'entre eux.

Cependant, le temps filait bien vite, et Rigel demanda à Harry de le suivre afin de terminer la découverte de la bibliothèque qui se fit plus en profondeur que la veille. Ils y découvrirent ensemble quelques livres que Rigel considéra comme fortement utiles à faire lire à Harry, tout particulièrement des livres sur les bonnes manière, le bon-parler, et quelques autres petites choses qu'Harry allait devoir apprendre au plus vite s'il voulait pouvoir devenir un Sang-Pur digne du nom des Potter et des Black.

C'est un Harry extatique qui se coucha ce soir là en serrant son familier dans ses bras et en remerciant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour lui avoir donné cette chance de vivre une vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour toujours et qui pourrait lui transmettre tout le savoir qu'il pourrait rêver. Il ne remarqua pas cependant Apophis qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui transmettait sa magie.

* * *

Bon bah voila pour la suite on a une petite (ou pas) nouvelle dans la famille et cette idée m'est apparue cette aprem en plein cours ça m'a redonné le punch pour écrire ^^ En attendant a vos plumes et reviewez donc pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé plizzzz 3

Bisous bisous

Valou


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** La Danse Des Âmes

 **Auteur** : Valou-kun

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance & Adventure

 **Pairing** : Harry X Secret

 **Disclaimer** : Bon j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques personnes de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais je suis pas sûr que J.K. Rowlings soit très d'accord. Donc on va dire que je ne fais que les emprunter et qu'ils lui appartiennent toujours. Par contre seul mes OC et l'histoire sont à moi.

 **Résumé** : Alors que Harry se trouve encore obligé de jouer à l'elfe de maison, il croise un homme mystérieux qui va lui permettre de découvrir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées. Mais cette rencontre va leur permettre à tous les deux d'obtenir l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont toujours souhaité. Harry pourra enfin avoir une vraie éducation et le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bien! j'aurais donc réussi à sortir ce chapitre sans trop mettre de temps ^^ Pour une fois vous allez pouvoir être contents XD Par contre je m'excuse mais il risque fort d'être plus court que le précédent mais j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir passer à la suite de l'histoire (on va arriver aux moments sympas).

Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'être de plus en plus nombreux à mettre ma fiction en favorite et à la suivre, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive grandement à écrire la suite ^^

Sur ce je ne vous fait pas plus languir et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

* * *

C'est un sifflement agacé qui sortit Harry de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était des écailles. Partout, des écailles noires et vertes semblaient présentes dans sa chambre. On dirait bien qu'Apophis avait fait plus qu'un peu grandir parce que la chambre qui faisait pourtant plus que la taille du salon des Dursley était trop petite pour contenir le corps de son familier. Et elle l'était comprit Harry en voyant qu'une partie du corps du serpent sortait par la fenêtre pour éviter de prendre trop de place dans la chambre.

 _\- « Apophis ? C'est toi ? »_ demanda Harry, sans parvenir à voir la tête de l'animal.

 _\- « Bien sûr Maître, désolée de prendre autant de place, mais normalement il m'aurait fallu plusieurs nuits avec vous pour pouvoir reprendre ma forme d'origine... Je crois que votre magie est plus forte que ce que j'avais pensé. Permettez que je reprenne une forme un peu plus discrète. »_

Et Apophis commença à rétrécir de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'atteindre que quelques mètres de long, une taille admirable pour un serpent normal, mais bien moins grande que la précédente. En la regardant, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle paraissait bien plus jeune et plus en forme qu'hier. Là où ses écailles étaient ternes et totalement blanches, elles étaient à présent d'un mélange de couleurs éclatantes. Une couleur émeraude dominait sur tout son corps et de nombreuses lignes noires brillaient et serpentaient sur tout son corps. Seule sa tête était totalement noire et faisait ressortir deux yeux jaunes fendus d'une pupille verticale. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et glissa le long de sa jambe pour remonter jusqu'à son cou, cherchant le maximum de chaleur.

Le petit sorcier rigola en sentant les écailles qui lui chatouillaient le cou et attendit qu'Apophis soit bien installée avant de commencer à s'habiller pour sa journée. Puis, il descendit afin de trouver Rigel, qui devait certainement se trouver dans son bureau. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance en toquant à la porte de ses appartements et attendit. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Rigel étonné de voir Harry qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-« Et bien jeune homme, que faites-vous ici aussi tôt le matin ? Je pensais que les jeunes enfants comme vous aiment pouvoir rester au lit non ? » sourit Rigel en faisant rentrer Harry dans ses appartements.

-« C'est parce que Apophis m'a réveillé ce matin du coup j'ai voulu te montrer comment elle est devenue ce matin ! » s'exclama Harry en montrant son cou où se reposait le serpent et en la posant à terre. _« Apophis tu pourrais retrouver la même taille que tu avais ce matin ? »_

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Apophis grandit jusqu'à atteindre même taille que quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement que les appartements de Rigel étaient bien plus grands que la chambre de Harry sinon ils auraient pu finir écrasés par la grande taille du familier. Le sorcier eut bien du mal à se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. A sa connaissance une seule espèce de serpent pouvait grandir autant : le basilic. Mais ils étaient sensés avoir disparu de la surface de la terre pourtant ! Et pourtant il pouvait bien sentir l'aura du serpent qui emplissait la totalité de la pièce, là où quelques secondes plus tôt elle ne faisait que quelques mètres de long.

-« Harry ? Peux-tu demander à Apophis si elle est bel et bien un basilic ? Et si sa réponses est oui, lui demander de ne pas nous tuer en nous regardant s'il te plaît ? » demanda Rigel en se forçant à rester calme. Et si elle tuait Harry sans faire exprès ?

 _-« Apophis ? »_

 _-« Maître Harry ? »_

 _-« Mon père demande si tu es un basilic ? C'est le nom de ton espèce ? »_

 _-« Ah oui effectivement c'est ainsi que les humains me nomment. Avec mon compagnon et les œufs que j'ai caché dans notre nid, nous sommes les derniers représentant de notre espèce. »_

 _-« Et Papa demande aussi de ne pas nous tuer en nous regardant. Tu peux faire ça aussi ? »_

 _-« C'est l'une de mes capacités en effet, mais afin de ne pas tuer nos maîtres, nous autres basilics possédons une paupière invisible qui recouvre nos yeux et qui nous permettent de ne pas tuer si on le souhaite. Transmet le donc à l'autre humain qui sent l'inquiétude »_

-« Papa Apophis dit qu'elle a des papières qu'elle peut mettre sur ses yeux pour pas tuer les gens. Donc elle peut pas nous tuer si elle le veut pas. »

\- « Paupières Harry. Enfin bon si elle pouvait retrouver sa taille précédente, cela m'arrangerait parce que j'aimerais pouvoir respirer et me décoller du mur, vois-tu ? »

Et c'est ainsi que les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent à écouter l'histoire d'Apophis qui leur expliqua la vie qu'elle avait vécu il y a de nombreux siècles. Elle et son compagnon, Apep, étaient tous deux les familiers d'un Fourchelangue nommé Salazard Serpentard qui avait créé avec l'aide de ses compagnons une immense école remplie de petits humains magiques. A cette époque, il y avait peu d'enfants magiques qui souhaitaient quitter leur famille afin d'étudier la magie beaucoup préféraient la liberté des tuteurs personnels. Cependant en voyant que l'école offrait de nombreux excellents résultats, de plus en plus d'enfants y affluaient. Pendant plusieurs siècles, elle et son compagnons avaient pu se promener dans l'école et jouer avec les enfants qui avaient appris qu'en tant que familiers, ils ne pouvaient faire de mal a un humains sauf certains cas particuliers. Jusqu'au jour où les élèves nés de parents non magiques ont commencé à être acceptés dans cette école. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la magie ni des différentes créatures qui peuplaient le monde sorcier. Aussi, en voyant dès leur entrée deux serpents géants, ils commencèrent à paniquer et l'un d'eux essaya même d'attaquer Apep. Attaquer un familier était l'un des actes les plus prohibés dans le monde sorcier car cela signifiait attaquer une relation approuvée par la Magie elle-même. Aussi, leur maître en apprenant qu'ils avaient étés attaqués par un élève, devint fou de rage et ne voulut plus autoriser aucun enfant né de parents non sorciers dans son école. Cependant, ses compagnons sorciers n'étaient pas du même avis et souhaitaient simplement qu'on donne des cours d'éducation sorcière à ces sorciers car tous devaient pouvoir avoir une éducation.

Mais Salazard était bien trop enfoncé dans la terreur d'avoir presque perdu l'un de ses familiers. Car il n'y avait pas pire douleur que de perdre son familier. On avait l'impression de perdre son âme et de mourir à petit feu. Le sorcier, voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, s'était réfugié dans une salle souterraine avec ses deux familiers et y passa de très longues années sans jamais avoir aucun contact humain. Il garda malgré tout une oreille attentive sur l'école afin de savoir si des problèmes avaient lieu, mais celle-ci restait un havre de paix, de rires et d'étude. Il entendait bien également les inquiétudes de ses amis, mais ne pouvait pas retourner les voir : ses familiers ne pouvaient pas risquer de se faire encore attaquer. Cependant, en voyant que les décennies passaient et qu'il ne vieillissait que très lentement, il commença à se poser quelques questions. Malgré ses recherches, aucune réponse ne se profilait. C'est en parlant à voix haute en Fourchelangue qu'Apep lui offrit la réponse : un sorcier, lorsqu'il se lie avec un familier, obtient quelques unes des caractéristiques les moins gênantes de l'animal. Ici, il s'agissait de la longévité incroyable du basilic. La pensée que ses amis, puissent avoir vieilli sans lui l'avait fortement inquiété, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de ressortir pour se rendre compte que ses amis avaient effectivement bien vieilli et même fondé une famille, bien qu'ils ne leur restait encore pas très longtemps à vivre. Et il se rendit également compte qu'aucun élève ne craignait ses familiers alors que de nombreux enfants de moldus se trouvaient dans leurs rangs.

Rongé par le remord de s'être ainsi coupé de ses amis, Salazard essaya de se rattraper en aidant ses amis dans la fabrication des potions et la réalisation de différentes magies oubliées qu'il avait fabriquées ou pratiquées et élevées au sommet de leurs arts respectifs dans le but d'allonger leur durée de vie. Mais malgré tout, ses amis moururent quelques années après, alors que lui continuait à vivre et à ne pas vieillir. La tristesse de perdre ses proches eut raison de lui et il retourna s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, après avoir enclenché la magie mise en place par son amie Rowena qui permettait d'élire un nouveau directeur pour l'école.

Mais de nombreuses rumeurs se mirent à courir sur la fuite de Salazard à la mort de ses amis et de nombreuses hypothèses farfelues virent le jour, dont celle qui prit le plus d'ampleur disant que l'homme était un sorcier maléfique qui avait juste profité de la mort de ses amis afin de pratiquer ses arts noirs librement. Les années déformèrent les rumeurs et tous eurent en tête les seuls faits que le sorcier était un sorcier sombre et qu'il avait trahi ses amis en disparaissant.

Cependant ledit sorcier ne s'intéressait pas à tout cela. La seule chose importante pour lui était de perpétrer sa descendance. Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé, mais en voyant ses amis fonder leur famille, il s'était rendu compte que la pérennité de son nom ne devait pas disparaître non plus. Il créa donc une potion qu'il garda secrète et qui lui avait permis d'avoir son propre enfant sans devoir passer par une présence féminine à ses côtés. Son fils devint sa raison de vivre et il se consacra tout entier à l'élever. Mais encore une fois, il se rendit compte qu'il ne vieillissait pas aussi vite que son fils qui atteint bien vite l'âge adulte alors que lui ne prenait qu'une ride ou deux par décennie. La pensée que son fils ne meure avant lui devint bien vite son pire cauchemar. Comment aurait-il pu survivre à cela ? Il décida donc de mettre fin à sa vie peu de temps avant que son enfant ne décède. Avant cela, il fit en sorte que ses familiers puissent vivre confortablement dans les souterrains qu'il avait renommés la Chambre des Secrets puisque c'était à l'intérieur de cette dernière que vivaient ses deux familiers, mais il s'agissait aussi du lieu qui avait vu son fils (son secret le plus précieux) grandir.

Mais alors qu'Apophis avait vécu pendant des siècles en paix avec son compagnon sans que personne n'ait vent de leur existence, un homme qui se disait descendre de leur ancien maître était entré dans leur nid il y avait une cinquantaine d'années et avait ensorcelé son mâle afin qu'il lui obéisse. Depuis celui-ci ne la reconnaissait plus et ne répondait plus aux appels qu'elle lui lançait via leur lien de compagnons. Elle avait donc été forcée de quitter leur nid et d'errer dans le pays sous sa forme la plus discrète. Mais au fur et à mesure, sa force magique s'épuisait à cause de l'éloignement forcé qu'elle subissait avec son compagnon. Aussi, lorsqu'elle rencontra des braconniers après presque 50 ans à se cacher, elle ne put se défendre et fut capturée. Elle passa ensuite quelques mois en captivité dans une boîte en verre avant de finalement rencontrer Harry et Rigel.

Rigel resta regarder le serpent magique face à lui, incrédule. Toute l'histoire de Poudlard pouvait leur être racontée par Apophis et ils connaissaient à présent la vraie raison de la dispute entre Serpentard et les autres Fondateurs. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours demandé, puisque déjà à son époque les élèves de Serpentard étaient légèrement moins appréciés que les autres. Il ne savait cependant pas ce que cela donnerait à cette époque.

Il sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer de demander à Apophis de leur raconter l'histoire de Poudlard pour commencer les cours d'histoire d'Harry. Quoi de mieux pour débuter les cours que des leçons données par son familier qui devait être intarissable sur les différentes anecdotes historiques.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les différentes leçons d'histoire données autant par Apophis que par Rigel. Et la vie de jeune héritier et d'étudiant de Harry à Chambord commença également.


End file.
